Been Here All Along
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: Ivy Sharp and Ted DiBiase Jr. have been best friends since the first day they met. But as Ted's marriage begins to sour, Ted and Ivy begin to discover what had really been there all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. It seems you've stumbled onto my story, Been Here All Along. I hope you enjoy it. XD**

**Summary: Ivy Sharp and Ted Dibiase Jr. have been friends since the first day they met. But as Ted's marriage begins to sour, Ted and Ivy begin to discover what had really been there all along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ted Dibiase Jr. sighed as he sat down on the bed in his hotel room. He had just gotten off the phone with his wife and the conversation had been extremely unpleasant. Kristen had been extremely unhappy lately. She would always complain about not seeing Ted because he was on the road and she stayed in their home in Florida.

Ted sighed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. He and Kristen had been married for over a year and but they had been together for much longer than that. However, recently it seemed like all they ever did was fight.

"Another rough call?" Ted looked up to see Cody standing in the doorway. Ted nodded and Cody walked in. Cody had pretty much become one of Ted's closest friends since he entered the company. They had known each other before working as a team, from when they were younger. Ted and Cody used to hang out backstage when their dads were the big time wrestlers.

"I just don't know what to do," Ted said, putting his head in his hands. Cody patted his back supportively.

"Teddy!" Ted looked up to see his other best friend standing in the doorway. Ivy Sharp was a small girl, at least in Ted's eyes, about five feet six inches height wise and thin. She had shoulder length brown that was mostly straight but curved into waves at the ends, something that always annoyed Ivy.

"Hey Ivy," Ted said, a bit of a smile on his face. Ivy had been his best friend since his first day at FCW. He had been feeling a little lost on his first day. But then he met Ivy who was extremely nice to him by showing him around and introducing him to everyone.

"Teddy what's wrong?" Ivy asked sitting down next to him.

"Kristen and I got into another argument," Ted said. He was looking down at the floor and didn't see Ivy's body stiffen when Ted mentioned his wife's name. However, Cody saw it and gave Ivy a look. She glared at him and put her finger up to her mouth. "I just don't know what to do?"

"Couples counseling?" Ivy asked and Ted looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Nice one," Cody said. Ivy glared at him before reaching past Ted to smack him.

"The problem is I don't know if it's even worth it," Ted said. "If she's even worth it." Ivy sighed and stood up.

"No more moping!" Ivy said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're going to go out to the club and dance and drink until our problems go away."

"I don't really want to," Ted said. "Go without me."

"But Teddy," Ivy whined. "Cody always ditches me to flirt with other girls. And you need to have fun." Ted sighed, realizing Ivy wasn't going to leave alone. He stood up.

"Fine," Ted said. "Give me a second." He walked into the bathroom. Ivy smiled triumphantly before turning towards Cody. He was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Cody stood up and sighed.

"You still haven't told him," Cody said walking towards her.

"He doesn't need to know," Ivy hissed at Cody. "It's not that important."

"With all that's happening with Kristen," Cody said. "It actually is. If he knew,"

"He'd be destroyed," Ivy said. "Ted and Kristen have been together since high school."

"But he doesn't want to be with her anymore," Cody said. "I can just tell." Ivy stepped towards Cody and looked him in the eye.

"I am never telling Ted about that," Ivy said, emphasizing the word that. "And neither will you." Cody was going to respond but they heard the bathroom door open. Ivy stepped away from Cody.

"Ready to go?" She asked and Ted nodded. Then the three friends exited the room.

* * *

"_How could you even think that?" Ted was sitting in a bar with Ivy. He had just finished his first day of FCW and Ivy had convinced him to go out with her and other members of the FCW roster. "I could so take Trish Stratus!"_

"_I don't know Ivy," Ted said. "I think she's a little too extreme for you."_

"_Puh-lease," Ivy said. "I used to wrestle with my older brother. I could give her a run for her money."_

"_But would you win?" Ted asked. Ivy bit her lip. "Yeah I thought so." Ivy smacked Ted's arm. "So you have an older brother?"_

"_Yeah Danny," Ivy said, wrapping her finger around some of her hair. "He's four years older than me."_

"_What does he do?" Ted asked._

"_He's in the army," Ivy said._

"_Wow," Ted said._

"_Yeah," Ivy said. "My dad was in the army and Danny always wanted to be just like him." Ivy looked down at her drink._

"_Something wrong?" Ted asked._

"_I just worry about my brother a lot," Ivy said. "He's overseas fighting in the war. I mean what if something happens to him." Ivy put her hand in her hands._

"_Hey," Ted said. Ivy looked up at him. "Your brother is going to be alright." He put his on hers. "And when he does come home, he's going to come home as a hero." Ivy smiled._

"_Thanks Ted," Ivy said and Ted smiled. "Alright back to our dream matches." Ted smiled as the two continued to talk._

* * *

_**Well there's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ted sat at the bar, polishing off another shot glass. He was drunk out of his mind at the moment. He went to take another shot when someone took the glass away. He looked over to see Cody.

"What the hell?" Ted slurred.

"You've hit your limit Dibiase," Cody said. "Drink anymore and you'll black out."

"Good," Ted said. "Blacking out sounds better than dealing with all of my shit." He hit his face with his hands before letting them drag down his entire face. "I love her. I love her so much."

"That's why you married her man," Cody said.

"No, not Kristen!" Ted said and Cody stared at his friend. Who would he be talking about if he wasn't talking about his wife? Cody noticed Ted was looking out at the dance floor and his eyes were on one person. Ivy. Ted stood up but stumbled. Cody caught him and helped him keep his balance. "I'm gonna tell her."

"Tell who?" Cody asked, trying to keep his friend steady.

"Ivy," Ted said. "I'm gonna tell her I love her." Ted started to walk but Cody steered him towards the door. "No, she's the other way."

"You're not having this conversation with her here," Cody said. He hailed a cab and shoved Ted inside before getting in himself. Ted was lying face down on the seat. Cody sighed as the cab took off.

* * *

_Ivy sighed as she stood in the empty gym. She had training herself extra hard lately. She had been told that she had a great stage presence but her wrestling didn't match up to it. She punched the punching bag angrily. Wrestling was her dream. She had wanted to be a wrestler since she saw her first live show when she was eight. She continued hitting the punching, anger flowing out of her through her fists. Someone grabbed the bag to make it stop._

"_Whoa there," She looked up to see Ted holding the punching bag. "Hit this thing any harder and it'll break."_

"_Sounds good to me," Ivy said. "Then maybe people will see my talent." Ivy went to swing at the bag but Ted pulled it away. Ivy stormed away from him angrily. She sat down on a bench where her belongings were._

"_Ivy what's wrong?" Ted asked. Ivy sighed as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. _

"_The trainers don't think my wrestling skills are very good," Ivy said. "If they think that then I'm never going to be a part of the main roster!"_

"_Ivy you're a great wrestler," Ted said. Ivy huffed angrily. "Fine you want to make some improvements?" Ted put his bag down next to Ivy's. He climbed into the practice ring. Ivy looked at him curiously. "Don't just stare, get up here." Ivy slowly climbed into the ring._

"_You want me to wrestle you?" Ivy asked._

"_The best way to improve your wrestling is through practice," Ted said. "So yes, I want you to wrestle me." Ted pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground. Ivy raised her eyebrow at him. "What? I like that shirt and I don't want it to get ripped."_

"_If you're worrying about it getting ripped," Ivy began. "Then it's probably a cheap shirt to begin with. I would expect the son of the Million Dollar Man to have nicer things."_

"_You're funny," Ted said sarcastically._

"_I try," Ivy said, smirk on her face. "So are we going to do this?"_

"_Yep," Ted said. "Ding, ding!" Ivy rolled her eyes as she and Ted started to circle each other. Ted moved first and grabbed Ivy's arms. She forced him into a grappling position. They grappled before Ted shoved her backwards. He ran towards her and Ivy jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and used the ropes to propel himself forward. Ivy ducked his first attempt but as she turned around, she felt the full force of Ted knock her to the ground. However, he lost his balance and fell onto of her._

"_I think you win," Ivy said, catching her breath._

"_Hey you put up a good fight," Ted said. Ivy looked up at him. It was then that he noticed how blue her eyes were. He had never really noticed how beautiful Ivy truly was. Sure they were really good friends, but Ted had never really thought about Ivy in a romantic way. But now as he stared down at her, he could see every little thing that was beautiful about her._

"_Ted," Ivy said quietly. Ted realized how awkward they looked and quickly got up. He helped her up. "Thanks for your help." Ted nodded._

"_Want to get dinner?" Ted asked. _

"_Only if you put on a shirt," Ivy said._

"_But I have sexy abs," Ted said, waggling his eyebrows. He got out of the ring and threw on his shirt and grabbed his bag. Ivy was still standing in the ring. She had been admiring Ted's abdominal muscles and was actually a bit upset that he had put his shirt back on. "You coming Ivy?" Ivy nodded and climbed out of the ring. She grabbed her bag and the two headed out of the gym. _

* * *

_ **So there you go! Remember to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ted woke up the next morning with the worst headache he had ever experienced. He didn't remember anything from the trip to the club. He sat up slowly and saw a glass of water and Tylenol on the bedside table. There was a note in front of the glass.

_**Rough night? Feel better.**_

_**-Ivy**_

Ted smiled as he took some Tylenol. Then he heard banging at his door. Ted quickly got up, also noticing that he was wearing the same clothes, and opened the door.

"Morning sunshine," Cody said walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Ted said. "I don't think I have ever had a hangover this bad."

"Dude you were prepared to drink yourself into oblivion last night," Cody said. Ted sighed.

"All this shit with Kristen is starting to get to me," Ted said.

"Well I think you need to figure that all out and fast," Cody said. "Because you almost made the stupidest move last night." Ted gave Cody a look. "You were this close to walking up to Ivy and telling her you love her." Ted's eyes widened. "You're lucky that you're a bit weaker when you're drunk or I wouldn't have been able to stop you."

"Shit," Ted said. Subconsciously, Ted was aware that he had some sort of feelings for Ivy. But he had always ignored them. He had always been with Kristen, except for when he got pulled up to work on Raw. Kristen had been against Ted becoming a wrestler and gave him the ultimatum of her or wrestling.

Obviously, he chose wrestling.

They were separated for a few months and Ted just grew closer to Ivy. He had considered a relationship with her and had even planned to ask her out. But then she turned the tables on him and convinced him to get back together with Kristen.

"Yeah," Cody said. "So you need to figure everything out with your wife before things get out of hand. Ted nodded and grabbed his bag. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Ted said. "Kristen and I need to talk."

* * *

_Ted sat in his apartment, looking around. It felt so empty. Kristen had walked out on him. She hated his career choice. She refused to stay with him if he continued to wrestle, but Ted just couldn't give up wrestling._

"_Teddy?" He heard a soft voice at his door. It wasn't Kristen's voice. "Teddy are you there?" Ted sighed as he heard Ivy's voice. "Teddy if you're there, please open the door." Ted sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Ivy was standing there. She looked up and saw that Ted's eyes were red and puffy. Ted let her inside before shutting the door._

"_She's gone," Ted said, his voice on the verge of cracking. "She left me." Ivy stepped forward to hug Ted. That's when he broke down. The tears just started to fall as he nearly collapsed into Ivy. Ivy held onto him rubbing his back soothingly. Ivy led him over to the couch and helped him sit down. "She told me it was either wrestling or her. And when I didn't give her a straight answer she packed her things and stormed out of here." He started to cry again and Ivy held onto him. She could feel his body shaking as she held him._

"_It's going to be alright," Ivy said. They stayed like that for a long time. At some point, Ivy became aware of the fact that Ted had dosed off. She gently moved him so that he was lying completely on the couch. She went to move, but she noticed that Ted was holding onto one of her hands. She smiled and moved so she was lying next to him. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off into sleep._

* * *

If Ivy Sharp had to describe her relationship with Ted Dibiase Jr, only one word could describe it, complicated.

They had been best friends since the moment they had met. Ivy had always been friendly to people and that was no exception when it came to Ted. She was also in awe of him. Ted always told Ivy stories about being backstage at shows with his dad. She was always happy to listen to any story of his because she was just as much as a wrestling fan as she was a wrestler. But as their friendship grew, Ivy found herself looking at Ted in a different way.

Someone would have to be ignorant to not think that Ted was attractive. But Ivy and Ted got along so well and anyone could see that they had chemistry. The two were always together when they had the chance. Ivy knew how to make Ted laugh by just making a face. They both knew almost everything about the other. But Ted had her.

Kristen.

Ivy hated Kristen. She had met her only a few times but every single time, Kristen was extremely rude to her and for really no reason. Ivy honestly didn't understand what Ted saw in her. Kristen was a stuck up woman who whined and complained and disapproved of Ted's career choice. But Kristen had one thing that Ivy didn't.

Ted.

Yes, Ivy had feelings for Ted. Strong feelings. Was it love? She would never know. Kristen was never going to let go of Ted and she had let Ivy know of that. So Ivy just accepted being Ted's best friend because it meant she still go to be in his life.

* * *

_Ivy was sitting on her couch eating take-out and watching a movie when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she stood up. She wasn't sure who could be at the door. It definitely wasn't Ted because he and a bunch of guys from FCW were having a guy's night out. Ivy opened the door and was surprised at who was standing there._

"_Hello Ivy," Ivy stared at Ted's ex-girlfriend Kristen. "Can I come in?" Ivy moved out of the way and let Kristen enter. Ivy closed the door and noticed Kristen surveying her place. She noticed a smirk cross her face as she spotted the take-out cartons._

"_What do you want?" Ivy asked. _

"_I want Ted back," Kristen said. "And you're going to help me get him back." Ivy stared at Kristen incredulously._

"_And what makes you think I will help you?" Ivy asked. "You obviously don't like me."_

"_True," Kristen said. "But unfortunately you're one of Ted's closest friends. And if anyone could convince him to take me back, it would be you."_

"_No," Ivy said firmly. "You must be crazy to think that I would help you. You broke his heart when you walked out on him." Kristen glared at her._

"_You're going to help me," Kristen said. "It's you're only option."_

"_And why is that?" Ivy asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Because no matter how heartbroken Ted is over me," Kristen said. "He would never even consider dating you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh don't act stupid!" Kristen shouted. "I've seen the ways you look at him. You're in love with him! But he will never ever consider you because you will always just be his best friend." Ivy looked down at the floor as Kristen's words stung her. Were her feelings for Ted that obvious? And would he really never think of her romantically. "Well? Are you going to help me or not?" Ivy looked up at Kristen. As she stared at the woman before her, all she felt was hate._

"_Yes," She said, a little bitterly._

"_Good!" Kristen said, a smile crossing her face. "See you around!" Kristen walked over to the door and opened it. She turned back and smiled at Ivy, a bit menacingly, before leaving. As the door shut, Ivy collapsed onto the couch. She was going to have to convince her best friend to get back together with a woman that she despised._

* * *

_ **So there's chapter 3! Remember to click the blue button that says review! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are super awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Kristen Dibiase smiled happily as she walked around her bedroom. She couldn't help it. She had gotten what she wanted. Sure, she and her husband had a bump in their relationship, but for the past few months everything had been great.

A few months ago, Ted had come bursting into the house saying that they needed to talk. Kristen had been worried that Ted would want a divorce and had come up with the perfect solution.

She lied.

Ted had been ranting about how Kristen had been a pain in his ass recently and that she was only thinking about herself. While she actually disagreed, Kristen agreed with him before pretending to break down. Making herself cry was extremely easy and Ted bought it. She cried apologizing for it all and saying that she would change for him. But Ted wasn't completely buying her act. So she said the one thing that she knew would keep Ted from divorcing her.

She told him she was pregnant.

It was a lie, but Ted believed her. He had been a model husband since then. They hadn't fought once since that night and Ted would do anything for her. Of course, Kristen did have to figure out the whole rest of the pregnancy thing. She had solved a few of the issues. First, she had already planned to "go into labor" on a Monday evening when Ted was working so he wouldn't actually be able to get to the hospital. She also found a padding that looked like a belly and had started wearing some under her shirts. She'd eventually have to adopt a baby, but that wouldn't be too hard.

"Morning," Kristen said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Ted said. He kissed Kristen on the cheek and went to put his hands on Kristen's stomach. She smacked his hands away.

"You know how I feel about people touching my stomach," Kristen scolded Ted. Ted sighed as he sat down at the table and began eating breakfast. Kristen smiled happily. Ever since she told Ted that she was pregnant, Ted had become very obedient. If she yelled at him for something he wouldn't say a thing about it.

"What are you up to today?" Ted asked as she sat down at the table.

"Shopping with my sister," Kristen said. "I have to get some looser clothes." Ted nodded.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" Ted asked.

"Next Monday," Kristen said. In reality, she didn't have a doctor's appointment. But she always made sure to say Mondays because Ted had work.

"Again?" Ted asked. "You couldn't have made it for like Wednesday or something?"

"Dr. Haskins is a very busy man," Kristen explained. "I wish you could come to these appointments but Mondays are the days that he always has an opening." Ted nodded. Kristen saw her sister's car pull into the driveway. "Well my ride is here." She stood up. "I'll see you later sweetie." She smiled at Ted before leaving the house. As the door shut, Ted sighed. He hated having to walk on egg shells when he was around Kristen. But with her being pregnant, if he crossed her he would have to deal with her becoming a complete mess. He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. Dr. Haskins number was posted there in case of any emergencies. Ted picked up the house phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Dr. Haskins?" Ted asked. "This is Ted Dibiase. I'm calling about my wife Kristen."

* * *

_Ivy sat in catering at a table with Cody. He was currently icing his shoulder after a rough match earlier in the evening. They were sitting around waiting for Ted._

"_Where is he?" Cody asked. "He said he had some kind of surprise." Ivy noticed Ted walk into the room. _

"_There he is," Ivy said and she waved him over. Then she saw he was holding someone's hand. Ivy felt her heart drop into her stomach._

"_Hey guys," Ted said. "Cody this is my wife Kristen."_

"_Nice to meet you," Cody said. "Ted's always talking about you."_

"_I bet he is," Kristen said, smiling up at Ted. Ted smiled back and kissed her. Kristen looked over at Ivy. "Oh hey Ivy, didn't see you there."_

"_Hey Kristen," Ivy said, before standing up. "Listen I have to run. I'll see you guys around."_

"_Sure," Ted said._

"_Great seeing you again," Kristen said, smiling at Ivy. Ivy nodded before leaving the room. She felt anger and hatred boil through her. She just couldn't stand Kristen._

"_Ivy!" She turned to see Cody walking towards her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Ivy said. "I just have to get going." She turned to leave, but Cody caught her arm. _

"_You're lying," Cody said. "Now what's really wrong?" Ivy sighed._

"_I can't stand Kristen," Ivy said._

"_But Ted told me that you convinced him to get back together with him," Cody said._

"_Because I had no other choice!" Ivy shouted. Her hand flew up to her mouth. She should not have said that._

"_What do you mean?" Cody asked, but Ivy shook her head. "Ivy what are you not telling me?" Ivy sighed._

"_You cannot ever tell Ted this," She began. And then she explained to him everything that had happened the night Kristen came to her apartment._

"_She said all of that?" Cody asked after Ivy finished her story. "Ivy you have to tell Ted."_

"_No!" Ivy said. "He's happy with Kristen. He doesn't need to know." Cody looked down into Ivy's pleading eyes._

"_Fine," Cody said. "He doesn't need to know. For now."_

* * *

Kristen smiled as she walked into the house. She had enjoyed going shopping with her sister.

"Hello?" She called as she walked through the living room. She entered the kitchen to see Ted sitting at the table. "Oh hi honey. Sorry I got back so late. I just lost track of time. I haven't gone shopping with my sister in forever and we really needed to catch up." She noticed Ted was staring at the table with an angry look on his face. "Sweetie is everything okay?" Ted looked up at her.

"I called Dr. Haskins," Ted said. Kristen eyes widened. "I thought maybe if I explained my work situation he would move your appointment." Kristen looked at her husband worriedly. "He told me he's never seen or heard of a Kristen Dibiase. That you are not one of his patients."

"He was probably just confused," Kristen said, trying to convince Ted. "He's an older gentleman."

"Stop lying," Ted said, his voice low. "First you never let me touch your stomach. Then you always have doctor's appointments on Mondays. Now, the man you claim is your doctor is telling me that you are not one of your patients." Ted stood up and walked towards his wife. Kristen felt fear fill her whole body. "Now I am going to ask you once and you had better not lie to me. Are you really pregnant?"

"No," Kristen said quietly. Ted put his hands up to his head as he walked away from her.

"How could you?" He asked darkly. "How could you do this to me?"

"I had to," Kristen said, her eyes tearing up. "It was the only way to save our marriage."

"Counseling could have saved our marriage," Ted said. "But you decided to lie to me!" He glared at her. "You ruined our marriage!"

"Ted please," Kristen begged. She moved towards him but he backed away.

"You make me sick," He growled at her. "I can't even look at you." He pulled his wedding ring off his finger and threw it on the ground. "We're over."

"Ted no," Kristen begged. "You don't mean that."

"I do mean that," Ted said. "We're done." Then he grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house. As the door slammed shut, Kristen slid down to the floor. She began to sob, realizing what she had done.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Ivy shouted as she jammed her finger onto the A button. She was sitting in her apartment playing video games with Cody.

"Sucker!" Cody shouted, as he defeated her.

"Nerd," Ivy said, as she put her controller down.

"Don't hate," Cody said, a smirk forming on his lips. "I can't help that I'm good." The doorbell rang and Ivy stood up.

"Set it up for a new round," Ivy said. "I will defeat you Runnels!" She opened the doorway and was a bit shocked to see Ted standing. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to show up out of the blue," Ted began. He was staring down at the ground and hand his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "But I had nowhere else to go. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Ivy said, letting her best friend enter the apartment. Cody looked up from the couch as Ted walked in. All it took was one look at Ted to know that something was very wrong.

"Hey man," Cody said. "Everything alright?" Ted sat down next to Cody.

"Absolutely not," Ted said. Ivy sat down on her coffee table so she was sitting directly across from Ted.

"Kristen lied to me," Ted said. His hands were shaking. "She fucking lied to me."

"About what?" Ivy asked gently.

"About being pregnant," Ted said. Cody's eyes grew wide and Ivy's jaw dropped in shock. "I just can't believe she would do something like that."

"So what did you do?" Cody asked.

"I freaked out man," Ted said. He held up his hand, showing its lack of a wedding ring. "I took my wedding ring off and told her it was over. I'm going to see a divorce lawyer tomorrow." Ivy stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. She sat back down on the table and Cody and Ted stared at her.

"Right now," Ivy said. "You do not need to think about this or that bitch. So the best solution, we drink until we can't think anymore."

"We?" Cody asked.

"Yes we," She said as she poured the vodka into the three glasses. She handed them each a glass.

"Well here's to our livers," Cody said raising his glass and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Here's to drowning my problems away with alcohol," Ted said. Ivy lifted her glass and they all downed their shots.

* * *

Several hours later, the first bottle of vodka lay empty on the floor as well as cans of beer. Ivy giggled as she headed away from the living room, pulling Ted with her.

"Where are we going?" Ted asked, stumbling as Ivy pulled him along.

"Cody's sleeping," Ivy said. Sure enough, Cody was passed out on the couch, an empty beer can in his hand. She pushed Ted into her room and shut the door. "In here we can talk freely." Ted stumbled towards the bed and sat down.

"I'm so glad I'm done with Kristen," Ted said. "She was a manipulative bitch. Why did you tell me to get back together with her?" Ivy, who was currently staring at herself in the mirror and giggling, turned towards Ted.

"Well Teddy," She said. "She made me. She came to my apartment and made me help her."

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Because she said I would never have you, silly," Ivy said as she moved towards Ted. She stumbled and crashed into him. Ted caught her and their faces were merely inches apart.

"Now why would you believe something like that?" Ted asked. Ivy looked at him, her big blue eyes on him. Then he kissed her. He held onto her waist tightly as he kissed her. Ivy kissed him back, every feeling that she had been keeping bottled up about him coming out. Ivy tugged at Ted's shirt and he pulled it off followed by her shirt. His mouth moved from her lips to her jawline, then traveling down to her neck. Ivy let out a moan and kissed Ted full on the mouth again. Ted picked her up and placed her down on the bed. As Ted moved on top of her, the point of no return had been reached.

* * *

Ted woke up the next morning, nursing one of the worst headaches he had had in a while. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. As he looked around, his eyes fell on Ivy, who was lying next to him asleep. The pile of discarded clothes on the floor gave him a pretty good idea of what happened. Ted got up and got dressed. As he put his watch on, he noticed that it was already 12:30pm. His appointment with the lawyer was at two o'clock. He walked out of the room and was greeted by the sight of Cody sitting on the couch. Cody looked up and smirked.

"Well good morning," Cody said. Ted rolled his eyes.

"Why do you act like a dick the mornings I wake up with a hangover?" Ted asked as he sat down next to Cody.

"I am not acting like a dick," Cody said. "I'm just happy for you buddy." Ted looked at Cody, not understanding what he meant. "Come on dude, you just walked out of Ivy's room. You want me to believe the two of you didn't have sex?" Ted sighed and put his hands on his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," Ted said.

"Because you enjoy my humor," Cody said. "And because when we were kids you punched me in the face because you thought our dads' feud was real and then apologized and promised to be my best friend."

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Ted asked.

"Nope!" Cody said and Ted rolled his eyes. They heard the door to Ivy's room open. Cody and Ted looked up to see Ivy exiting the room, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Ted stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey," She said quietly. She was looking down at her feet.

"Okay," Cody said. "I feel like I shouldn't be here right now. So I'm just going to go." Normally, Ivy would have hit Cody for being so obnoxiously awkward, but she just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Wait," Ted said, turning to Cody. "Can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure," Cody said. "What do you need?" Ted handed Cody a key.

"Go to my place and pack up as much as you can," Ted said.

"And if Kristen asks anything?"

"Ignore her," Ted said. Cody nodded and then left the apartment. Ted turned back to Ivy, who was still looking down at her feet. "Ivy." She didn't look up.

"Last night," She began. "We had sex."

"Yes," Ted said.

"And you're married," Ivy said.

"Legally speaking yes," Ted said. "But in my mind, I am done with Kristen and that's what should matter.

"Are you really going to see a lawyer today?" Ivy asked, finally looking up at Ted.

"Yes," Ted said. "I want to be officially rid of any reminders of Kristen." Ivy nodded. "Ivy about last night," She held up her hand to stop him.

"Can we not talk about it until you're officially single again?" She asked and Ted nodded. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the apartment. Ivy wrapped her arms around herself before going into the bathroom.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. I like writing this story. I hope you like reading it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Kristen sat at the kitchen table waiting for Ted. He would have to come home at some point. But he didn't come home that night. She sat there waiting, but still nothing. When she finally heard the door unlocking the next day, she got excited hoping it was Ted. But it was Cody who walked right past her and up the stairs. She followed him.

"Cody please," She begged. But he ignored her. He started packing up Ted's belongings and Kristen felt her eyes water. She went back downstairs and sat back down at the kitchen table. Cody walked through the kitchen multiple times with bags before the door finally slammed shut. Kristen stayed at the table. His stuff was gone, but he had to come back at some point. She didn't register the door opening, assuming it was Cody again. But it was Ted who walked into the kitchen.

"Ted," She said, standing up. "You came home."

"This isn't my home anymore," Ted said. He threw a set of papers on the table. Kristen felt fear fill her body as she looked down at the papers. They were divorce papers.

"Just give me one more chance!" She begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"No," Ted said sternly. "I'm done with you. Now sign the damn papers." Kristen felt a few tears drip down her face as she read and signed the papers. Ted picked up the papers. "Make sure to get your shit out of here within the next two days."

"Why?" She asked.

"This house is going back on the market," Ted said. "Why would I want to live in a place that has been soiled by your presence?"

"Then where are you staying?" She asked.

"With a friend," He growled, annoyed that she was bothering him.

"Ivy?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes Ivy," Ted said. "Because she's my best friend and she actually cares about me. Unlike you." Then Ted turned and walked out of the door and out of Kristen's life. Kristen sank down to the floor as she began to cry. Her marriage was over.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she sat in her apartment. Cody had dropped off Ted's things in the guest room as it had been decided amongst the three of them, without anyone saying it, that Ted was going to be staying there until he found a place. When Cody left, mentioning something about seeing his brother and his niece, Ivy had taken the time to clean her apartment and do some food shopping. When she got back, her apartment was still empty. Ivy sat down and decided to watch a movie. At some point, she registered that someone was knocking at the door. She paused the movie and headed over to the door and opened it. Ted was standing there.

"Hey," She said letting him in. He walked inside.

"I'm a free man," He said.

"She actually signed the papers?" Ivy asked and Ted nodded his head. "Well good for you." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So about last night," Ted said, sitting down next to her.

"Well we were drunk," Ivy said.

"True," Ted said. "But Ivy, I've been battling with feelings for you since the first day I met you. And now I have a chance to act on those feelings."

"But you just got out of your marriage," Ivy said. "Do you really want to jump right into a relationship?"

"I want to be with you," Ted said. "That's the only thing that matters to me right now." Ivy smiled and she kissed Ted lightly on the lips.

"I want to be with you too," Ivy said. "But we have to take this slow. The events of last night don't need to repeat itself anytime soon."

"You sure?" Ted asked. "Because last night was really great."

"Positive," Ivy said, her face very red from blushing.

"Well as long as I have you," Ted said. "Anything would work for me." Ivy smiled and he kissed her on the forehead. Ted then looked at the screen to see what was paused on the screen. "The Princess Bride?"

"Well it is my favorite movie," Ivy said.

"I know," Ted said. "But your copy of the movie isn't signed by Andre." Ivy glared at him.

"Oh yes," She said. "Gloat about how you knew Andre the Giant and how he would palm your head like a basketball."

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Immensely," Ivy said. Ted chuckled as Ivy pressed play. As the movie played, Ivy cuddled up next to Ted. Ted wrapped his arm around Ivy, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE**

* * *

Ivy sat backstage watching the screen that was set up. It had been six months since Ted divorced Kristen. Currently, her boyfriend was wrestling a mixed tag team match with Maryse, his onscreen girlfriend. After watching her boyfriend take enough of a beating, Ivy stood up and exited the room.

"Hey Ivy!" Ivy turned to see her friends Brie and Nikki walking towards her.

"How's it going?" Brie asked.

"Pretty good," Ivy said. "How about you two?"

"Same," Nikki said. "Although we're still baffled by the whole Daniel Bryan thing."

"I think the concept is supposed to be that geeky guys get some too," Ivy said. Brie and Nikki exchanged a look before giggling very loudly.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Nikki said through her giggles.

"You ladies have to think outside the box," The girls turned to see Stephanie McMahon walking towards them. "Sorry to make this last minute but I need you three for a segment after the break."

"Okay," Ivy said. "What do you need?"

"Well Ted and Maryse are going to come down that hallway," Stephanie began. "Maryse will be shouting about the match at Ted and then she'll bump into you three. Ivy, I need you to verbally rough her up. Then once the cameras go off, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Ivy said. She was a bit worried about why Stephanie would want to talk to her. Stephanie walked towards the few members of the crew and began speaking with them.

"Uh oh," Brie said. "Girl, what did you do?"

"I don't know," Ivy said.

"Maybe it has something to do with your current relationship status," Nikki offered. It was quite apparent to everyone that Ivy and Ted were a couple. At first, they had tried to keep the relationship quiet but then someone had spotted the two kissing and it had spread like wildfire.

"Alright girls get ready," Stephanie said. They nodded. Ivy turned so her back was faced towards the hallway Ted and Maryse were going to walk down. She began talking with Nikki and Brie before she felt Maryse run into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Ivy said spinning around. Maryse, who was already red in the face glared at her.

"Excuse me," Maryse said. "You interrupted us."

"Not very hard," Ivy said. "I'm pretty sure the people in the next county can hear when you two argue." Maryse scoffed and Ivy cast a glance at Stephanie. She moved her hands indicating Ivy to continue. Ivy looked over at Ted. "Out of curiosity, why are you dating this anyways? I mean, she's not pretty, she can barely speak English, and honestly she's extremely annoying."

"Excuse me?" Maryse asked, looking at Ivy.

"I mean it's obvious why Maryse is dating you," Ivy said, still ignoring Maryse. Ted eyed her, trying very hard to look angry. "For your money." Maryse moved her arm to smack Ivy but Ivy grabbed her wrist and held onto it tightly. "Try to swing at me again and I will break your arm into tiny little pieces." She released Maryse's arm and started to walk away. As she walked past Ted she began singing "Gold Digger". As soon as she was out of range from the cameras she stopped moving. Once the all clear was given, Stephanie walked over to Ivy.

"That was brilliant," Stephanie said. "Probably one of the best backstage segments we've had in a while."

"Thanks," Ivy said, smiling.

"Shall we?" Stephanie asked. Ivy nodded and they started to walk away. "The reason I wanted you to have that little spat with Maryse is because Creative's been working on a new angle for Ted. We've been thinking a face turn might be in order."

"Okay," Ivy said. "But what does that have to with me?"

"Well to do so we need to end Ted and Maryse's on-screen romance," Stephanie said. "And that's where you come in. The end plan is to have you be Ted's new valet, manager, and on-screen girlfriend."

"Oh," Ivy said. "So the last part is a big reason why I was chosen."

"Well yes," Stephanie said. "That was mostly my idea seeing as I thought it would be more comfortable for both of you."

"Of course," Ivy said. She was trying very hard to stay serious. Although the idea getting to work with Ted all the time was a very exciting one for Ivy. She and Stephanie kept walking, Stephanie continuing to explain the basics of the storyline to Ivy.

* * *

Ivy walked up to Ted's hotel room and knocked on the door. Ted opened the door with a smile and let Ivy into the room. As soon as he closed the door, he picked her up and kissed her.

"Miss me?" She asked as he let go of her.

"Well I lost my opportunity to talk to you after that segment," Ted said. "Why did Stephanie need to speak with you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Ivy said. Ted nodded as he rolled his left shoulder a bit. "Are you okay Teddy?"

"I'm just a bit sore," Ted said sitting down on the bed.

"Maybe I can help," Ivy said. She sat down behind Ted and moved so she was kneeling. She put her petite hands on Ted's shoulder and began to massage them. She felt the muscles in Ted's shoulders begin to relax. She moved closer until her mouth was hovering above his ear. "Better?" Ted turned his head and Ivy gently kissed him on the lips. Ted scooped her up and placed her on his lap. Ivy then leaned her head on Ted's shoulder as she could feel Ted's hand playing with her hair.

"Hey Ivy," Ted said.

"Yeah?" Ivy asked, lifting her head up. Ted was looking off into the distance, most likely not really focusing on anything.

"I love you," Ted said. He turned his head to look at Ivy. Sure they hadn't been dating for that long, but the feelings had been there long before they were together.

"I love you too," Ivy said before kissing Ted again.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope whoever is reading my story is enjoying it. Also a little note, anything in my story that's in bold is what's taking place in WWE storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE**

* * *

Ivy smirked at Ted as he stretched in the locker room. It was Monday night and the two were facing each other in a mixed tag team match soon.

"Enjoying the view?" Ted asked.

"Oh always," Ivy said. Ted sat down next to Ivy.

"I'm a big fan of this new storyline," Ted said. Ivy and Ted had each met with Creative about the storyline during the past week. Ivy rolled her eyes as Ted stood up. A crew member came in and told them they were ready. Ted went to leave and Ivy pulled him back and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Ted asked, a bit breathless.

"Just thought it would be a little more convincing if you really were all hot and bothered," Ivy said and Ted's eyes widened. Ivy smirked and pushed him towards the door.

**Ted Dibiase Jr. stepped out of the locker room, looking around to see if anyone was around. He was about to walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.**

"**I have a match to get to," Ted said to the person in the room. "Yes we're still on for later." He smiled and leaned his head back into the room. "I'll see you back at the hotel." Then he shut the door and started to walk away. **

"**Ted!" Maryse appeared in front of him, her hands on her hips. "I've been looking everywhere for you."**

"**Sorry," Ted said. "I had to make a call." Maryse rolled her eyes. **

"**Whatever," She said. Then the two started walking towards the ring.**

As soon as Ivy was given the all clear, she quickly caught up with Ted and Maryse.

"You two ready to get your asses handed to you?" Ivy asked, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Oh please!" Maryse shouted. "I can easily take you Ivy."

"But I get to deliver the finisher tonight," Ivy said smiling. Maryse rolled her eyes, but not in an annoyed manner. Unlike in storyline, Ivy and Maryse were pretty good friends. Sure Ivy wasn't as close with Maryse as she was with Ted or Cody but she had no issues with her either.

"Good luck babe," Ted said, kissing Ivy's cheek. Then his music hit and he and Maryse walked out. Ivy walked over to her tag team partner for the match, Bryan Danielson.

"Hey Bryan," Ivy said. "Where are your arm candies?"

"They were told not to accompany me tonight," He said. "It might look a bit odd if the Bella twins are on my arms and you're my tag team partner." Ivy nodded and his music began. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Ivy said with a smile.

**Ivy and Daniel came out to a loud pop from the crowd. Ivy smiled as Daniel high fived a few people as she skipped down to the ring. She climbed up the steps and Daniel put his foot down onto the bottom rope, showing off his gentleman qualities. Ivy smiled as she entered the ring followed by Daniel. She smiled and waved to people in the crowd as Daniel climbed onto a turnbuckle and held up his title belt. However, his showboating was cut short by Ted grabbing him and pulling him down and punching him. The referee pulled Ted off Daniel and Ivy helped him up. After Daniel gave his okay to the referee the match started with Ivy and Maryse.**

**The match went back and forth between the two teams until Ivy hit a clothesline on Maryse that saw the blonde not getting back up. Ted tried to make the save but Daniel tackled him over the top rope. Ivy climbed onto the top turnbuckle and showboated a bit to the crowd before performing her finisher, a front flip off the turnbuckle and onto Maryse, which was known as the Poison Dart. She pinned Maryse for the full three count before jumping up in happiness. Daniel slid back into the ring and held up Ivy's hand in victory. Ivy ran back over to a turnbuckle and jumped up onto it and posed for a second. Then she jumped down and exited the ring with Daniel. She walked up the ramp and went to the back.**

* * *

Ivy sighed as she got out of the car. It had been a long night and she was glad to be back at the hotel.

"You okay?" Ted asked as Ivy grabbed her bag from the trunk. Ivy nodded and Ted kissed her forehead. As they began walking from the parking lot to the hotel entrance, it began to downpour. Ivy squealed in shock before she and Ted made a break for the entrance. They quickly walked inside and got into the elevator.

"Now I'm not okay," Ivy pouted. The rain had soaked her straight through her clothes. Ted wrapped his arm around her, but it didn't do much because he was soaked as well. They got to their floor and quickly headed towards their room. As they got into the room, Ivy dropped her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"Can you get me a towel hun?" Ted asked.

"Sure!" Ivy called back. Ted nodded as she put his bag down. He quickly shed his wet jeans and wet T-shirt. He shivered a bit as he felt a cold breeze. Ivy walked back out of the bathroom, with one towel wrapped around her shoulders and another in her hand. A blush crept across her cheeks when she saw Ted was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Like what you see?" Ted asked walking towards Ivy. Ivy bit her lip and looked down at the floor. To make matters worse, she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. Ted took the towel and looked down at his girlfriend. He leaned down so his mouth was barely inches from her ear.

"You look beautiful," He whispered. Ivy's body shivered as his breath fell on her ear.

"Are you saying that because it's true," Ivy began. She looked up at him, with a small smirk on her face. "Or because seeing me in my underwear makes you horny?" Ted laughed a bit as he picked Ivy up so that she was at eye level with him.

"I can't help that you get me all hot and bothered," Ted said before kissing Ivy. Ivy wrapped her arms around Ted's neck as the kiss deepened. Ted sat down on the bed and let Ivy's feet touch the ground again. Ted's mouth moved from Ivy's mouth to her neck.

"Teddy," Ivy moaned. Ted looked up at Ivy and their eyes locked. Neither of them had really brought up the topic of sex since their drunken hookup months ago. Ted nodded and put his hand around Ivy's.

"Whenever you're ready," He whispered, running his finger along her palm. Ivy looked down at her boyfriend. Ted really did love her and she loved Ted more than anything in the world. She lifted her hand from Ted's and flicked her bra straps off her shoulder. Then she moved onto the bed so that she was straddling Ted.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked. Ivy had asked him in the beginning of their relationship to take things slow and he had done just that because he loved her.

"Just kiss me you idiot," Ivy said. Ted pulled Ivy closer to his body and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Ivy," Ted said.

"I love you too Teddy,"

* * *

**Review, please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm updating instead of doing my homework! XD Oh and bold writing still means in storyline. Just making sure you remember.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. Obviously.**

* * *

Ivy woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Ivy grumbled into her pillow and reached over to the bedside table where her purse was. She pulled out her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Ivy asked.

"Morning Ivy," Ivy sat up when she heard the person speak.

"Cody!" A smile spread across her face. "Where have you been lately? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Smackdown's been keeping me busy," Cody said. Ivy frowned. She missed Cody being on Raw. Since he had been traded to Smackdown, she only got to see him once a month at the pay-per-views.

"You need to come back to Raw," Ivy said. "Like now."

"I don't know," Cody said. "On Smackdown I get to be "Dashing" Cody Rhodes."

"You're not even that attractive," Ivy said, rolling her eyes.

"I beg to differ," Cody said. "I happen to be dashing. The ladies love me."

"Then why do you have to jack off to picture of yourself?" Ivy asked. She heard a crash on Cody's end.

"Did Ted tell you that?" Cody asked. "That's a lie that Randy started! It's not true."

"Sure it's not Cody," Ivy said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I hate you," Cody said. Ivy giggled. "I have to get going. I have work. Tell Ted I say hey."

"Sure," Ivy said. "Bye Cody." She pressed end and put her phone on the table. She turned her head to see Ted waking up. "Morning Teddy."

"Morning," Ted said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Cody," Ivy said. "He says hey. Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Ted said. "I barely caught the end of your conversation." Ivy nodded as she got out of bed. She grabbed one of the discarded towels on the floor and wrapped it around her body.

"Well I'm going to shower now because I woke up first," Ivy said.

"But when you shower first you use up all the hot water," Ted said, a mocking whine in his voice.

"You snooze you lose," Ivy said. "Unless you want to join me." Ted eyes widened as Ivy smiled seductively. She dropped the towel onto the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. Ted quickly got out of bed and bolted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind. Ivy's giggles filled the room as the shower turned on.

* * *

Ivy stretched her arms as she stood backstage. She had an in-ring segment with Maryse and Ted soon.

"Hey." Ted said, walking up to her. "You ready?" Ivy shook her arms out and bounced around before smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yep," She said. He smiled at her. They turned to the screen that was placed right by the curtain. Maryse's music hit and she walked out.

**Maryse walked down the ramp, alone, a scowl on her face. She entered the ring and screamed at a crew member to give her a microphone.**

"**Shut up!" Maryse shouted at the crowd. The crowd just booed her more. "I am only out her to address a little problem I'm having with someone. Ted, I know you're back there. Get out here!" Ted's music hit and he walked down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.**

"**What is it Maryse?" Ted asked, an exasperated tone in his voice.**

"**You've been lying to me," Maryse said, glaring at Ted. "And I have proof." She pointed one of her manicured fingers at the Titantron. A clip of Ted before his mixed tag team match played. Maryse glared at Ted as the clip ended. "You're cheating on me."**

"**And what if I am?" Ted asked. Maryse's jaw dropped in shock.**

"**Who is it?" She asked. Ted rolled his eyes as he ignored her. "Fine." She turned towards the ramp. "Whichever Diva back there thinks they can steal my boyfriend away from me is in for some real trouble. Show yourself." Ivy's music hit and the crowd went wild. Ivy walked out, with a smirk on her face.**

"**Oh hey Maryse," Ivy said, as she started walking to the ring.**

"**You?" Maryse asked incredulously.**

"**Oh yes," Ivy said. She entered the ring. "I don't know if you recall a little conversation we had a few weeks ago? Well of course you wouldn't remember, your brain's the size of a pea. Maybe this will refresh your memory." The clip of Ivy and Maryse's confrontation from two weeks ago played on the Titantron. "After I made it clear to Ted that you were just using him for his money, it became obvious that he needed someone else to, how should I put this," She smirked deviously. "Fulfill his needs." The crowd went nuts when she said that. Ivy waited until the noise died down a bit. "What I discovered is when you're not around, is that Ted's actually a great guy. He's just being weighed down by a talentless gold digger." Maryse went to attack Ivy, but Ivy kicked her in the stomach before tackling her to the ground. She beat the blonde down until Ted pulled her off Maryse. Maryse took the opportunity to roll out of the ring and head up the ramp.**

"**Oh and Maryse," Ted said and Maryse turned around. "We're over." He dropped the microphone on the mat and pulled Ivy towards him. Ivy smirked at Maryse before Ted kissed her. Ivy's music hit and she pulled away from Ted. Ted walked over to the rope and held the bottom rope down for her. She went through the ropes followed by Ted. Ted jumped down to the floor and picked Ivy up and brought her down to the floor. The new couple walked up the ramp together before disappearing to the back.**

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kind of short. More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy sighed as she ended her phone call. She had just spoken with her father. As usual, he had no plan to celebrate Christmas. He had been like that since Ivy's mother passed away when she was six. And now with her brother Danny in Iraq and her on the road, he didn't have anyone to celebrate with. Ivy sat down on the hotel room bed next to Ted.

"Everything alright?" Ted asked.

"My dad is once again not doing anything for Christmas," Ivy said.

"You never really explained that whole ordeal to me," Ted said. "What's your dad's problem with Christmas?" Ivy sighed. Talking about her family was always a touchy subject for her.

"Christmas was my mom's favorite holiday," Ivy said. "She always started planning for Christmas as soon as Thanksgiving was over. We'd all go out and buy a tree and decorate it together. My mom always went overboard with shopping for presents. For me, there was no Santa Claus. It was always 'what did mommy get me?'." Ivy felt her eyes begin to water and she took a deep breath. "She died in early December when I was six. When Christmas rolled around, my dad was too depressed to celebrate it. After that my dad just couldn't do anything for Christmas. It reminded him too much of my mom." A few tears rolled down from her eyes. Ted reached over and wiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"What if you came to my house for Christmas?" Ted asked. Ivy looked up at him.

"I could never intrude on your family's Christmas," Ivy said.

"It's not really intruding if my parents already told me to invite you," Ted said. A smile spread across Ivy's face. "I mean I think it would be appropriate if my family met the girl I've been dating for almost a year." Ivy smiled and kissed Ted. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up next to him.

"You're the best," Ivy said. Ted smiled.

"I try," He said before kissing Ivy on the forehead.

* * *

Ivy tugged at the hem of her dress as she walked towards the Dibiase household with Ted. Since it was so nice out, Ivy was wearing a light green dress with white polka dots that had spaghetti straps, and her favorite black converse.

"Ivy you look fine," Ted reassured her as they got to the doorway. He opened the doorway and walked in followed by Ivy. "Hello?"

"Hey bro!" Ted's younger brother, Brett, walked into the main hallway. Ted gave his brother a hug.

"Hey Brett," Ted said. He looked over at Ivy who smiled at Brett. "This is my girlfriend Ivy." Ivy stuck out her hand and Brett shook it up.

"Nice to finally meet you," Brett said. "From what my brother's told me and from what some of the people at FCW have said, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"They still talk about me?" Ivy asked. "I didn't think I made that much of an impact at FCW."

"Well April absolutely adores you," Brett said. "She was upset that you weren't a pro on her season of NXT."

"Oh I know!" Ivy said. "I was hoping I could be a part of that."

"Speaking of NXT," Ted said, looking at his brother. "When are you going to be a rookie?"

"I don't know," Brett said. "I don't think the WWE can handle both of us in the main roster."

"Hey we'd make a kickass tag team," Ted said, nudging his brother's arm.

"I wouldn't tag with you ever," Brett said. Ted raised an eyebrow before grabbing his younger brother in headlock. Ivy stood watching, trying very hard not to laugh as the two brothers struggled against each other.

"Boys!" A voice shouted. Ted immediately let go of Brett. A woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun walked into the room. She was a bit shorter than Ivy and Ivy immediately could tell she was Ted's mother. "Always fighting. It's like a disease in this house." Ivy bit back a laugh and Mrs. Dibiase noticed her. "Oh hello there. You must be Ivy. I'm Amy Dibiase." She extended her hand and Ivy shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dibiase," Ivy said.

"Oh please honey, call me Amy," Amy said with a smile. "Here, let me take your things upstairs." Ivy nodded and handed her bag and coat to her. She smiled before heading up the stairs.

"So is Mike here?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," Brett said, rubbing his beck. "He's talking to Dad in the kitchen." Ted nodded. "Bro, you've gotten better at headlocks. That actually hurt my neck." Ted smirked and led Ivy into the living room.

"I'm going to go find my Dad," Ted said to Ivy. Ivy nodded and Ted and Brett exited the room. Ivy looked around the room. There were a few pictures around the room. Ivy walked over to a group of picture frames. She smiled as she found a picture of a young Ted with his dad, Cody's dad, and a young Cody.

"That picture's from the 1990 Survivor Series," Ivy turned around to see Ted Sr. walking into the room.

"Was that when Ted punched Cody?" Ivy asked. Ted Sr. chuckled at her comment.

"Ted told you that?" He asked.

"Actually Cody," Ivy said. "I'm Ivy by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Ted Sr. said. "My son has told me quite a bit about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," Ivy said. Ted Sr. shook his head and walked towards her.

"My son really cares about you," Ted Sr. said. "And I am so pleased to see how happy he is." Ivy smiled. Ted walked back into the living room with Brett and another guy, who Ivy assumed was his older brother Mike. Since Ted and Mike were half-brothers, they didn't look as much alike as Ted and Brett did. Ted walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ted you gonna introduce me to this lovely lady?" Mike asked.

"Ivy this is my older brother Mike," Ted said.

"Nice to meet you," Ivy said, smiling at Mike. He nodded to her as Amy walked back into the room.

"Well now that we're all here," She said. "Shall we sit down for dinner?" Everyone nodded and they headed into the dining room. Ted pulled out Ivy's seat for her before sitting down next to her.

"So Ivy," Ted Sr. began, as he served himself some salad. "How's the Divas division lately?"

"It's pretty good," Ivy said. "I've kind of been on the back burner when it comes to the Divas. I think it's just because I'm too extreme for the rest of them." Ted snorted and Ivy punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah you tell him," Brett said smirking. Ivy heard a sound under the table and Brett hissed in pain.

"Boys," Amy warned. Then she smiled warmly at Ivy. "So Ivy tell me about your family."

"Uh well I have an older brother named Danny," Ivy said. "He's currently overseas."

"So he's in the army?" Amy asked and Ivy nodded.

"Yeah Danny wanted to follow in my Dad's footsteps," Ivy said.

"And what about your parents?" Amy asked.

"Well my dad was in the army but now he just works West Point teaching classes," Ivy said.

"And your mother?" Amy asked. Ivy pushed some of her hair back and sighed internally.

"My mom passed away when I was little," Ivy said. Ted reached over and put his hand over Ivy's. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Amy said.

"It's alright," Ivy said. "It's just around this time I always miss her."

"Ivy's family hasn't celebrated Christmas since she was five," Ted said.

"Seriously?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Ivy said. "It bothered my Dad too much because Christmas was mom's favorite holiday."

"Well then I'm glad we invited you to join us," Amy said, smiling at Ivy. Ivy smiled back as everyone began to eat.

* * *

**Reviews are magicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Always makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

A few hours later, Ivy walked into the kitchen. Ted, his brothers, and their dad were discussing something in the living room, but Ivy didn't really understand what they were talking about. So she decided to see if Amy needed any help. She saw Mrs. Dibiase standing at the sink washing some dishes.

"Need any help?" Ivy asked, walking over to her. Amy looked up and smiled.

"Oh sweetheart I could never ask my guest to help with dishes," Amy said.

"Well as your guest I'm offering to help," Ivy said. Amy looked at the younger girl and nodded.

"Those plates need to by dried," Amy said, pointing to a stack of plates. Ivy nodded and picked up a rag and started to dry them. They worked in silence before Amy spoke up. "I don't mean to pry, but Ted never really explained what happened with," She stopped but Ivy understood that she mean Kristen. "And since you two have been such good friends and dating now, I thought maybe you could tell me." Ivy sighed as she wiped a plate.

"It's not my place to tell," Ivy said. "I'm sure one day Ted will explain everything to you." Amy nodded, seemingly satisfied with Ivy's response.

"I never liked her," Amy said and Ivy looked over at her. "From the day I met that girl, I knew she was all wrong for my son. But far be it for me to tell him how to live his life." Ivy nodded. "You, however, well you're a sweet girl. You're polite, willing to help out even if I don't want you to." She smiled and looked at Ivy. "And you make my son happy. And that's what is really important to me." Ivy smiled as Ted walked into the room.

"Mom did you make my girlfriend help you with the dishes?" Ted asked walking over to his mother.

"She offered," Amy said. "It seems she cares more about helping me than my own children do." Ted rolled his eyes and walked over to Ivy.

"I did offer," Ivy said, point blank. Ted nodded and kissed Ivy on the forehead. Ivy smiled as Ted grabbed the rag away from her. "Teddy! I'm helping."

"Not anymore," Ted said, using the rag to finish drying the rest of the dishes.

"Oh sure," Amy said. "You would never help with the dishes when you were a kid. But now that your girlfriend is helping, you want to help?" Ted rolled his eyes and Amy winked at Ivy. Her phone began buzzing and she walked a bit away from Ted before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Ivy," Ivy smiled as she heard the familiar voice of Cody.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ivy said. "How are you?"

"Eh I'm a bit sore," Cody said. "Dustin, shut up!" Ivy smirked at Cody shouting at his older brother. The situation reminded her of Ted fighting with Brett earlier.

"Arguing with your brother?" Ivy asked.

"He thinks I'm acting like a pansy for saying I'm slightly sore," Cody said.

"Technically compared to him you sort of are," Ivy said. Cody scoffed.

"Why am I friends with you?" Cody asked sarcastically.

"I wonder the same thing every day," She said.

"That went right through my heart Ivy," Cody said. "Like a straight shot."

"Drama queen," Ivy said.

"Well aren't you frisky tonight," Cody said. "Maybe I should call Ted and tell him to take care of you." Ivy's jaw dropped open and her faced turned a very bright red. "You're blushing now aren't you?" Ivy looked down at the floor.

"You have no proof of that," Ivy said. She felt Ted's arms wrap around her waist. She looked up slightly to see that Amy had left the room.

"I can hear it in your voice," Cody said. Ted took the phone from Ivy.

"Cody, leave my girlfriend alone," Ted said.

"Oh hey Ted," Cody said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ted said. "Now stop harassing my girlfriend and spend some time with your family."

"You don't even want to talk to your best friend?" Cody asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ouch, that hurts me deep."

"Good," Ted said. "Bye Cody."

"Bye Ted," Cody said. "Bye Ivy." Ted pressed the end button and handed Ivy the phone.

"So what did he say to make you blush?" Ted asked. Ivy bit her lip and pulled away from Ted.

"It's not important," Ivy said. Ted smirked and leaned down to whisper in Ivy's ear.

"Well now I have a pretty good idea," Ted whispered. Ivy smacked her boyfriend's shoulder as her face turned pink. Ted kissed her lightly on the lips, before taking her hand and walking back to the living room.

* * *

"Ivy," Ted gently shook his girlfriend's shoulder. Ivy muttered something before putting her face in the pillow. "Ivy, honey wake up."

"Sleep," Ivy whined. Ted smiled as his girlfriend curled up into a ball. She looked adorable when she was asleep.

"Come on it's Christmas Day," Ted said. Ivy sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ted smiled as he looked at her. She was wearing a T-shirt that she had stolen from him and a pair of green checkered capri shorts. Her hair, which she had pulled back into a ponytail before they had gone to sleep, was now down and framing Ivy's face.

"What?" Ivy asked as she stood up.

"Nothing," Ted said, kissing her forehead. "You just look beautiful this morning." Ivy smiled a little bit as Ted opened the door. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Brett was sitting by the tree, Mike was sitting in an arm chair, and Ted Sr. was sitting in another arm chair. Ted and Ivy sat down on the couch as Amy walked into the room.

"Good morning," Amy said smiling, sitting down next to her husband. "Shall we?" Everyone nodded and Brett began handing everyone presents from the tree. As everyone began unwrapping their presents, Ivy felt her phone vibrate. She took it from her pocket and looked at it. Her face lit up and she jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sorry I have to excuse myself from the room," Ivy said quickly. Then she bolted up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Brett asked, looking over at his older brother.

"Not sure," Ted said. He heard footsteps coming back downstairs and Ivy came back into the room with her laptop. She turned it around so everyone could see. On the screen was a young man a few years older than Ivy. He had short brown hair and the same blue eyes that Ivy had.

"Danny this is the Dibiase family," Ivy said.

"Hi everyone," He said. He looked up, attempting to see Ivy. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Over here," Ted said, waving his arm. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Danny said. "Sorry to interrupt your morning but I was able to get some time to use the webcam and wanted to chat with my sister."

"Oh it's quite alright," Amy said. "Ivy's a lovely young lady."

"That's my sister," Danny said. "Polite and kind to everyone she meets. Don't know where she got it from. I gave her hell growing up." Ivy rolled her eyes and Danny chuckled. "Well I should get going. I've got some work to do. Nice meeting you all. Oh and Ivy, there's a chance I could get tome come home in the next few months."

"Try for April," Ivy said.

"WrestleMania tickets in it for me?" Danny asked.

"Oh you know me so well," Ivy said as she headed back up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back down without the laptop.

"Your brother seems nice," Ted said as Ivy sat down next to him.

"Well if your family hadn't been in the room he would have read you the riot act," Ivy said.

"The riot act?" Ted asked.

"It's a saying," Ted Sr. said. Ted looked at his father curiously. "It means that her brother's going to give you a lecture on what happens if you hurt Ivy." Amy smirked at her husband.

"I have an older brother also," Amy said. "When I first brought Ted to meet my family, my brother told him that even if he is a wrestler, he could kick his ass any day." Ted Sr. rolled his eyes as Ivy and the boys chuckled. Then they all continued to open their presents.

* * *

**I didn't do too much with Ivy's brother, because I want to save his "riot act" for a different chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. Review! There could be a cyber cookie in it for you XD**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School's been keeping me busy and any free time I get has been spent on editing my story. Anyways, enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she took another bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator. It was New Year's Eve and since they had done a live show in Tampa the day before, Ivy and Ted decided to throw a party for the wrestlers. It was a bit of a small gathering but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Ivy!" Ivy walked over to where Melina and Natalya were. "Maybe you can settle this, Nattie and I can't figure out which one of us is going to win at the Royal Rumble."

"We tried asking TJ and John but they walked away," Natalya said. She pointed to where Natalya and Melina's boyfriends were.

"Well I don't know ladies," Ivy said. "But I know it's going to be one hell of a match." The two women smiled as Ivy walked away. "I got the champagne."

"Thank God!" Brie shouted. "I am not drunk enough." Ivy laughed as she poured Brie and Nikki some champagne.

"Just please don't barf on the carpet," Ivy said. "The smell doesn't go away for months." The twins looked at her. "I know from personal experience." They nodded as Ted came up behind Ivy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nikki and Brie smirked before walking away.

"Hey beautiful," Ted said. Ivy smiled as she turned around so she was facing Ted. "So I spoke with my mom today. She says you're invited back anytime."

"So I made a good first impression?"

"You made a great first impression," Ted said, before kissing her.

"Get a room!" Mike Mizanin shouted. Ivy pulled away from Ted and looked over at Mike.

"It's my apartment," Ivy said. "And if you don't shut up, you're drunk ass is going to get thrown out on the street."

"You tell him!" Maryse said as she ruffled her boyfriend's hair. Ivy laughed as she heard the doorbell. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" Ivy was met by the sight of Cody, Layla, and Kelly.

"Hey guys!" Ivy said smiling. She hugged Layla and Kelly. "It's been way too long since I've seen you two!"

"Oh I know," Layla said. "It gets tiring being mean."

"At least you don't get beat up as often," Kelly said. "I'm so tired of taking the Faith Breaker." Layla chuckled and Kelly rolled her eyes. "Is Justin here?"

"Yeah he's over there," Ivy said, pointing to the South African male. Kelly smiled and walked past Ivy.

"Did you forget I'm here?" Cody asked.

"Cody!" Ivy shouted, as if she had just seen him. Then she gave him a hug. "I missed my nerd!" Cody rolled his eyes as Ted walked over.

"Hey man," Ted said. "You have a good Christmas?"

"It was pretty good," Cody said.

"Cool," Ted said. "You can tell me all about it while we get you some drinks."

"Sure," Cody said. "You want anything Layla?"

"Some champagne would be nice," Layla said. Cody nodded and he walked away with Ted. Ivy shut the door and looked over at Layla.

"So are you and Cody together?" Ivy asked. Layla smiled.

"We've been on a bunch of dates of the past couple of months," Layla said. "But neither of us has really made it official."

"So make it official," Ivy said. Layla gave her a look. "Look, Cody's a great guy and speaking as one of his closest friends, if you don't snatch him up soon, someone else might!" Layla rolled her eyes. "And you seem extra happy around him." Layla smiled and blushed a little as Ted and Cody walked back over.

"What have you ladies been talking about?" Cody asked, handing a glass of champagne to Layla.

"Nothing in particular," Ivy said. "But we have to go mingle." She grabbed Ted's hand and pulled him away from Cody and Layla.

"We've already mingled with everyone," Ted pointed out.

"I know that," Ivy said. "But I think Layla and Cody need a moment." She glanced over to see Layla and Cody talking.

"What did you do?" Ted asked curiously. Ivy smiled and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Just gave a friend the necessary push they needed," Ivy said. Ted rolled his eyes but smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and Ivy wrapped her hands around Ted's arm.

"Guys!" Brie shouted as she stumbled over to Ivy and Ted. Ivy let go of Ted so she could steady her rather tipsy friend. "It's almost midnight!" Ted walked over to the television and turned the volume up.

"60, 59!" Everyone began in unison. As Ivy counted down with her friends, she looked over at her boyfriend. A year ago, she had been pretending that she didn't have feelings for Ted. Because a year ago, there was no chance she would ever get to act on those feelings. But there she stood, a year later, her hand wrapped tightly in Ted's hand.

"30, 29!" Ted smiled as he gave his girlfriend's hand a squeeze. The past year had been one of the best years he had had in a while and he Ted had Ivy to thank for that. She had been there for him with all his marriage troubles. Sure they had gotten together under unconventional terms (Ivy still got embarrassed about the first time they had sex). But Ted was now with the woman that he had loved for a long time.

"3,2,1!" Everyone screamed as the ball on the screen exploded. Ivy looked up at Ted and smiled before leaning up onto her tiptoes. Ted wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist and kissed her. All around them there friends were screaming and shouting about the New Year, but all Ivy and Ted cared about at that moment was each other.

* * *

**Review please. There might be a cyber cookie in it for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am again. I would have updated sooner but, schoolwork sucks some major time from me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy, Brie, and Nikki walked out of the movie theater. Ivy kept quiet as Brie and Nikki argued about the movie. She hadn't really been paying attention. She was too focused on something else. Her and Ted's one year anniversary was coming up soon.

"What did you think Ivy?" Brie asked. Ivy bit her lip and shrugged. The twins, however, accepted that as an answer and went back to arguing. Ivy sighed as they walked down the street. All she wanted to do was get back to the hotel so she could spend some time with Ted. Nikki and Brie had kidnapped her, claiming that they hadn't hung out in a while. As they turned the corner, Ivy noticed Ted coming out of a coffee shop. She smiled and was about to wave to him, when she noticed he was holding the door open. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw who walked out of the coffee shop after him.

It was Kristen.

The two of them were smiling and chatting about something. Ivy couldn't believe her eyes. After all she had put Ted through, how could they even be around each other? She felt her heart nearly break in half as Ted gave Kristen a hug. She put her head down, so that her hair covered her face. She didn't want Brie and Nikki to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Ted sighed as he stood in the elevator. Running into Kristen had been odd and their conversation seemed even weirder. He was glad that he talked to her. There had been a lot of bad blood between the two and it was best that they cleared up everything. The elevator stopped at his floor and he got out. As he approached his room, he could hear noises coming from inside. Confused, Ted pulled out the key card and quickly opened the door. As he stepped inside, he noticed Ivy running around the room throwing things into her bag.

"Ivy we don't leave until tomorrow afternoon," Ted said. "You don't have to pack up everything now." Ivy didn't even look up at him, just continued to pack. Ted walked up to her. "Ivy? Why aren't you speaking to me?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she smacked it off. She looked up at him angrily, but Ted could see her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Let's see," She spat out. "I was having a great afternoon with Nikki and Brie. And as we're walking back from the movie theater, what do I see? My boyfriend coming out of a coffee shop with his ex-wife." She angrily zipped her bag shut. Ted took a deep breath. Ivy was getting upset with him for no reason.

"Ivy it's not what you think," Ted said, but Ivy didn't let him finish.

"How could you go back to her?" Ivy asked. "After everything that bitch put you through!" She turned to leave, but Ted tried to stop her.

"Ivy just let me explain," Ted begged. Ivy shook her head, as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"I guess she was right," Ivy said. "I can never have you." Then she stormed out of the room. Ted stood there, dumbstruck with what had happened.

* * *

Tears running down her face, Ivy knocked on Brie and Nikki's hotel room door. Brie opened the door.

"Oh my god Ivy," Brie said, as she let her in. "What happened?" Ivy just shook her head as she sat down next to Nikki.

"What did that jerk Dibiase do to you?" Nikki asked. "Do you want us to go kick his ass?" Ivy couldn't answer because she began to sob uncontrollably. Nikki wrapped her arms around Ivy and Ivy buried her head in Nikki's shoulder. The two sisters looked at each other and then back at Ivy, not sure what had gotten her so shaken up.

* * *

Ivy walked with Brie and Nikki backstage. It had been a few days since what had happened with Ted and Ivy still hadn't talked to him. Luckily, during the live shows, she wrestled tag matches with Nikki and Brie. But it was Monday Night and Ivy was scheduled to accompany Ted to the ring for a match.

"Everything will be fine," Brie assured her.

"All you have to do is walk down the ring with him and walk back here," Nikki said. "And we'll be waiting right here for you."

"Thanks guys," Ivy said quietly. She adjusted her dress. She was wearing a simply green dress with black heels. She noticed Ted walk into the area. He walked over to them.

"Ivy can we please talk?" Ted asked. Ivy just looked down at her feet.

"Leave her alone Ted," Brie said, glaring at Ted.

"Yeah," Nikki said. "If Ivy wanted to talk to you, she would be talking to you." A crew member called Ted and Ivy over. Ivy sighed as she walked over with Ted.

"Please let me talk to you after," Ted begged. Ivy ignored him as his music started to play. She plastered a fake smile on her face and lightly wrapped her arm around Ted's. All she had to do was just act happy for a few minutes. Then she could get away from him.

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**RAWR. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy bit her lip as she quickly made her way through the hallway of the hotel. She wanted so badly to stay mad at Ted. She wanted to scream and cry until tears wouldn't fall from her eyes. But their one year anniversary was tomorrow and even though she still wanted to be stubborn about what had happened, she couldn't help but want to give him her gift. It was something that he had wanted for months.

She stood outside his door, unable to knock on the door. She just couldn't get herself to knock on the door. Talking to Ted was something she just wasn't ready for. She placed the box on the floor and knocked on the door. Then she bolted around the corner. She heard the door open, followed by Ted sigh. Then the door shut again. Ivy leaned against the wall and began to cry again.

* * *

Ted lay on his bed. He just wanted to talk to Ivy. If he just got the chance to explain to her what happened with Kristen, then she wouldn't be mad.

"Dude I don't know what to do," Ted said. He was currently on the phone with Cody. Cody was the only person Ted could talk to about this. He was the only person who knew about everything that had happened between him and Kristen.

"Have you actually gotten to talk to her?" Cody asked.

"I've tried," Ted said. "But Nikki and Brie have been acting as her personal bodyguards. I can't get a moment alone with her." Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He leaped up, hoping it was Ivy. When he opened the door, he saw no one outside. Then he looked down and saw a small neatly wrapped box. Ted sighed as he picked up the box.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked. Ted shut the door and started to open the box as he walked towards his bed. Inside the box were two tickets. "Dude talk to me!"

"Ivy left something outside my room," Ted said.

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"Remember that show I've been telling you about?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. "You've been talking about that thing forever."

"Well two tickets were left in a box outside my room," Ted said. "And besides you, the only other person I told about that was Ivy." He picked up the tickets and looked at them. "She must have gotten them for me for our anniversary."

"Ted this has got to mean she forgives you," Cody said. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have given you the gift."

"If she had forgiven me she would have physically given the gift to me," Ted pointed out. Cody sighed angrily.

"That's it," Cody said. "I'm calling her on three-way."

"Dude she's not going to talk to you if I'm on the line," Ted said.

"Which is why you're going to keep quiet," Cody said. "Now shush!" Ted sighed and sat down on his bed. He listened as the call rang. It rang for a few more times before Ivy picked up.

"Hi Cody," Her voice was scratchy and she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Ivy," Cody said. "How have you been?"

"Shitty," Ivy said. "But you probably know that already."

"I'll admit," Cody said. "I have been playing therapist for Ted. But I wanted to call and make sure you're okay."

"Cody I'm an idiot," Ivy said. "I got so mad at him without even letting him explain."

"Why did you automatically assume he had done something wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's not Ted," Ivy explained. "It's Kristen. I always feel inferior when she's around. He loved her first and if she hadn't made such a crazy lie, that would probably still be together and I would be lonely and pining for Ted."

"But Ivy," Cody said. "You're his girlfriend. He picked you."

"I know," Ivy said. "That's why I'm an idiot." She paused to take a shaky breath. "Do you know why they were even together that day?

"Yeah," Cody said. "They ran into each other on the street and Kristen wanted to talk to him. Apparently, she's been seeing a therapist for a while now. She wanted to talk with him to apologize for everything she did to him so that she could move on from that part of her life."

"Oh god," Ivy said. "I really am an idiot. Cody, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Yeah I will," Ted said.

"Teddy?" Ivy asked quietly. "You heard all that?"

"Yeah," Ted said. "Can we talk? In person?"

"Sure," Ivy said. "Thanks Cody." Then her line clicked off.

"You are welcome," Cody said. Then he hung up the phone. Ted sighed as he put his phone on the nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Ivy.

* * *

Five minutes later, a light knock rang through the room. Ted got up and opened the door. Ivy was standing there, looking at the ground.

"Hey," Ted said. Ivy looked up at him.

"Hi," She said. He stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door and walked over to Ivy. "I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain. It was so stupid of me."

"Ivy," Ted said, but she cut him off.

"Just let me finish this," Ivy said. "I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that I did. I trust you so much. The whole reason I got so upset was because of Kristen. I still can't get out of my head when she said I would never have you." Her eyes began to tear up. "I really love you Teddy." Ted hugged Ivy and she buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about how seeing myself with Kristen could affect you," Ted said. "I never want to do anything that could hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I forgive you for overreacting and I'm sorry for what I put you through." Ivy looked up at him. Ted ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. "I love you too Ivy." He leaned down and gently kissed her. When they both pulled away, Ted led Ivy over to the bed and sat her down. He went over to his bag and began rummaging for something.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked. Ted walked back over to Ivy, his hand behind his back. He sat down next to her.

"You took it upon yourself to give me my gift a day early," Ted said.

"But that was only because I thought we still wouldn't be talking tomorrow," Ivy pointed out. "And because I didn't expect Cody to secretly three-way call me."

"Then you don't know Cody," Ted said. "And I want to give you this now." Ted lifted his arm and handed Ivy her gift. It was a thin, silver, rectangular box. Ivy lifted the top part of the box. She gasped as she saw the content of the box. Inside was a simple silver chain with a green gem in the center.

"Teddy it's beautiful," Ivy said.

"Here," He said, reaching over. He lifted the necklace out of the box and put it around Ivy's neck. Ivy lifted up her hair as he hooked the necklace clasps together. Ivy looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Teddy," Ivy said. Ted moved closer, so that their faces were inches apart.

"I love you too," He said, before pinning her shoulders down on the bed. He kissed her passionately, something he had been dying to do for almost a week. Ivy let out a giggle as hers and Ted's clothes were quickly discarded to the floor.

* * *

**Review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, bold writing means what is taking place in WWE storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

The next morning, Ivy woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She rolled over to see her boyfriend still fast asleep. Sighing, Ivy got out of bed and tried to locate some of her clothing. The only articles of clothing she could find were her underwear and Ted's sweatshirt. With a quick shrug, Ivy put on the clothes. Ted's shirt just barely covered her behind. Then she hurried over to the door. When she opened it, she was a bit surprised to see Nikki and Brie.

"I told you they made up," Nikki said, once Ivy opened the door. "Morning Ivy."

"Hey guys," Ivy said. "Sorry for disappearing last night."

"It's fine now that we know where you went," Brie said. "So everything's okay now?"

"Yeah," Ivy said. "Ted and I just needed to talk."

"It looks like you did more than talk," Nikki said, a smirk on both of their faces. Ivy blushed as she tugged at the bottom of Ted's sweatshirt, making sure it was covering her body.

"Anyways," Brie said. "We just wanted to bring your things." She held up Ivy's bags/

"Since we figured you and Ted were good," Nikki said.

"Thanks guys," Ivy said, grabbing her bags.

"Tell us everything later!" Nikki said, before grabbing her sister and walking away. Ivy shook her head and closed the door. She put her bag down and crawled back into bed. She snuggled up to her boyfriend. She was glad that Cody had tricked her into spilling everything over the phone. The whole fight with Ted had been her fault and she was glad that he had forgiven her. She felt Ted's arm wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Morning," Ivy said, kissing Ted's chin.

"Morning beautiful," Ted said kissing her. He looked down at her and noticed what she was wearing. "Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Nikki and Brie needed to bring my belongings," Ivy said. "Do you think I was going to answer the door naked?"

"Mm," Ted said, with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind that." Ivy swatted her boyfriend's arm, but he kissed her. Ivy held onto his shoulder as she kissed him back. When they both pulled away, Ivy smiled.

"Just so you know," Ivy said. "I'm not giving you this sweatshirt back."

"Oh is that so?" Ted asked and Ivy nodded. "I guess I'll just have to take it off of you." Ted went to grab her, but Ivy quickly moved so that she was straddling Ted's stomach. Ted still tried to grab at the sweatshirt. Ivy smirked and leaned down. She kissed Ted's neck, moving her mouth up until it was right below his ear. Suddenly, Ted grabbed her waist and pulled her so that she was under him.

"You're making it very difficult to focus on getting that sweatshirt," Ted growled, before kissing Ivy. He then began kissing her neck, rather forcefully.

"Maybe that was the point," Ivy said. Ted looked up at her and she smirked. He kissed her again, before moving so that he was lying next to her again. He wrapped his arm around her and Ivy moved her hands so they were resting on Ted's stomach.

"So do we want to do anything special for our one year anniversary?" Ted asked. Ivy stayed silent, thinking about the question. Her fingers were tracing Ted's abs slowly. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I'm fine with just saying like this until we have to go to work," Ivy said. Ted smiled. One thing he loved about Ivy was how easy she could make anything. They had been dating for a year and she didn't mind lying in bed all day with him. He kissed her forehead and Ivy leaned her head on the crook of Ted's shoulder. Ted slowly ran his fingers through Ivy's hair. They were both quite content with staying where they were.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she sat backstage. The Elimination Chamber pay-per-view was currently going on and Ivy was watching her boyfriend wrestle from backstage. She had wanted to go out with him and sit in on commentary, but that idea was shot down. Instead, she walked out with him, before Ted headed down to the ring. Ivy sighed and she played with a strand of hair.

"He'll be fine," Ivy looked over at Cody, who was sitting with her. Well, to be correct, Cody had set up chairs so that he could lie on his stomach and ice his back.

"Cody you've never been in one of those matches," Ivy said. "They just look so brutal."

"Ted knows what he's doing," Cody pointed out. Ivy sighed. The door opened and Layla and Michelle walked in.

"Hey guys," Michelle said sitting next to Ivy. Layla knelt down next to Cody.

"You okay sweetie?" Layla asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. "My back's just really sore." Layla nodded before giving Cody a quick kiss on the cheek. She then sat down next to him. Ivy smiled at the couple before turning to Michelle.

"How's Mark?" Ivy asked.

"He's good," Michelle said. "He just can't wait to come back. He says to me "Honey, I know I'm ready" and I tell him the doctor's haven't cleared you yet. I want him to be fully recovered so that when he comes back, he won't get injured again."

"Makes sense," Ivy said.

"I'm glad you understand my logic," Michelle said. "Mark just rolls his eyes and makes comments under his breath." Michelle shook her head. "I swear sometimes that man wants me to physically hurt him." Ivy smirked and Michelle shrugged deviously.

"Hey Ivy," Ivy looked over at Cody. "Ted just got eliminated." Ivy looked up at the screen. Sure enough, her boyfriend had just been pinned. Ivy got up from her seat and quickly left the room. She walked until she got to the backstage area. She stood waiting for Ted. She eyed the screen to see him slowly making his way up the ramp.

"He put up one hell of a fight," Ivy looked up to see Paul Levesque standing next to her.

"Yeah," Ivy said, with a slight smile.

"Just to let you know," Paul said. "I tried to convince Steph to let you go out there with him. But she was adamant on not doing that."

"Oh hush," Stephanie said, walking over to her husband. "Ivy, sometime tomorrow before the show I need to have a quick conversation with you."

"Okay," Ivy said. "Nothing bad, right?"

"Of course not," Stephanie said. She smiled at Ivy, before walking away.

"Steph's been really impressed with you lately," Paul said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a really big push in this next month before WrestleMania." Paul smirked, before walking away. Ivy looked after him, curiously before shaking it off. She saw Ted finally come backstage. She ran over to him.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Ivy asked.

"My wrist is killing me," Ted said. Ivy nodded as they walked towards the trainer's room. Ted wrapped his good arm around Ivy's shoulder. Ivy smiled, feeling a little more comforted. When they got to the trainer's room, Ivy sat down in one of the chairs as Ted talked with the trainer about his wrist. Ivy watched Ted as the trainer took care of his wrist. She could tell he was in some pain because he was biting his lip, but he seemed content on not showing pain. When the trainer finished, Ivy got up and left the room with Ted. She wrapped her hand around Ted's good hand.

"You did great tonight," Ivy said, giving his hand a squeeze. Ted smiled and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. Ivy smiled as they continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Ivy stretched as she stood backstage with the rest of the Raw Divas. They were having an "Over the Top Rope" battle royal to determine the number one contender to the Divas Champion, but they all already knew who was going to win. Ivy got the okay and her music hit.

**Ivy came out to cheers from the crowd. She did a quick pose at the top of the ramp before heading down. She high fived a bunch of fans hands as she went. She walked up the steps to the ring and entered under the second rope. Ivy bounced around in the ring. Her music ended as a different song came on. She stood there as the other Divas came down. As the other women came down, Brie and Nikki made their way to Ivy and the three girls quietly spoke between each other.**

**Once all the Divas entered the ring, the referee called for the bell. Ivy found herself connecting up with Maryse, the French Canadian still mad that Ivy had stolen her boyfriend from her.**

**Five minutes later, Ivy had taken solace in the corner, trying to catch a breather. The only women left in the ring besides her were Natalya, Maryse, and Melina. Ivy stood up as Natalya moved towards her. The two face Divas exchanged a look before charging the other two. Ivy tackled Maryse down, banging the blonde's head into the mat. She could see Natalya struggling to get Melina over the rope and Ivy ran over to help her. Just as Melina fell over, Maryse rushed at Natalya and Ivy. Ivy ducked and Maryse clotheslined Natalya over the rope. Ivy then jumped up and kicked Maryse in the back. Maryse toppled over the rope and hit the floor.**

**The sounding of the bell and Justin Roberts announcing her as the winner caused Ivy to shriek in delight. She ran to a turnbuckle and jumped up. She pointed to the WrestleMania sign and then looked down at Eve. Eve smirked and patted her championship. Ivy mouthed "WrestleMania" at Eve before hopping down from the turnbuckle. She slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp.**

* * *

So there's another chapter! I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE**

* * *

Ivy smiled as she sat on the bed texting. As soon as she had one the number one contender spot, her phone had filled up with text messages. Currently, she was texting her friend from FCW April. She heard the door open but didn't look up from her phone.

"Well hello to you too," Ted said. Ivy smirked as she put her phone on the nightstand.

"Sorry," Ivy said. Ted sat next to her and she kissed him. "I've been extraordinarily popular the past couple of hours."

"Gee I wonder why," Ted said. He handed Ivy a paper bag. "I got your favorite."

"Yay!" Ivy said excitedly. She began removing the cartons of food from the bag. "So, dim sum and then some?" She smirked at Ted.

"Well if I had my way," Ted said, scooting closer to Ivy. "It would be the other way around." Ivy rolled her eyes and handed Ted a carton. Ted laughed and kissed Ivy on the cheek.

"So my brother and some of the guys in his militia are making their plans for a visit home," Ivy said.

"You gonna talk to Stephanie about them coming to a show?" Ted asked.

"Duh," Ivy said. "Danny would kill me if I didn't get him tickets to see my first shot at the Divas Championship." Ted nodded as he took a bite of his food.

"Are you excited to see your brother?" Ted asked.

"Ecstatic," Ivy said, smiling. "I miss Danny a lot, so it's great when I get any chance to talk to him. And him coming home is a huge treat."

"Should I be worried?" Ted said. Ivy laughed, remembering what she had told him about her brother a few months ago.

"I'll make sure Danny doesn't try to hurt you," Ivy said. "But he will get all big brothery and try to intimidate you. It's all bullshit anyways. He wouldn't hurt you because he knows if would incur my wrath."

"Nice to know," Ted said, kissing Ivy on the forehead. They sat in silence for a little while. Ted looked over at Ivy and noticed she was pushing her food around, rather than eating it. "Are you okay Ivy?" Ivy put her food on the nightstand and looked at Ted.

"Do you ever feel like we're a boring couple?" Ivy asked. Ted looked at her funny. "I don't mean that to be insulting. It's just that we always eat dinner in our hotel room and watch movies. That doesn't get old to you?"

"First off," Ted said, putting his food on the other nightstand. "We are usually busy with work or exhausted from it. And second, I don't mind this. For me, all that matters is being with you." Ivy nodded, twirling a strand of hair. Ted put his hand on Ivy's chin and lifted it up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I love you Ivy." Ivy smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ted. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"So is the some portion?" Ivy asked deviously. Ted responded by kissing her again. His tongue ran along her lips and she opened her mouth allowing it to enter. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before the both had to pull away to catch their breath. Ivy scooted closer to Ted and leaned against him. Ted kissed her forehead and Ivy smiled.

"So do you want to watch a movie or is that too boring?" Ted asked, teasing Ivy. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"A movie sounds perfect," Ivy said. Ted nodded and handed her the remote control. She smiled and began searching for something. Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two reclined back onto the pillows.

* * *

Ivy smiled as she stood in a little backstage area with Ted and Cody. It was a few days before WrestleMania and they were one of the many events for the fans.

"I love these span of days," Ivy said, leaning against her boyfriend's arm.

"They're pretty awesome," Ted said, before giving kissing Ivy on the forehead. Ivy smiled up at him. Cody made a vomiting noise.

"You two are so sickeningly adorable," Cody said. Ted punched Cody in the shoulder and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie why are we friends with him again?" Ivy asked. Ted laughed and Cody's jaw dropped in shock. "Cody that look is very unflattering for you. You'll catch flies looking like that." Cody glared at Ivy.

"I'm so going to kick your ass," Cody said.

"Save the trash talk for the competition," The three of them turned their heads to see Ted's dad walking over to them. He looked at Cody and Ivy. "You two ready?" Cody and Ivy nodded. "All right then, see you out there." Ted Sr. walked out and was greeted by cheers from the fans. He walked down the ring and got in. In the center of the ring were a TV monitor, a game console, and two controllers.

"WWE Universe, are you ready for the THQ finals?" Everyone cheered loudly. "All right, let's welcome our two finalists. First, he claims he's "dashing" but that's debatable, Cody Rhodes!" Cody walked out to a mix of boos and cheers. He got into the ring and grabbed a controller. "And our other finalist, the only Diva in this competition, Ivy!" Ivy walked, her arm wrapped around Ted's. The crowd cheered loudly as she entered the ring with Ted. She grabbed the other controller and looked over at Cody. "Anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"This is going to be easy," Cody said.

"Bring it Rhodes," Ivy said.

"Alright I'll just recap everything quickly," Ted Sr. said. "Each player picks a character to play as. First person to pick up the pinfall in the game is this year's THQ champion." Cody and Ivy nodded as their match started. Having played each against each other numerous times, Cody and Ivy were quite aware of the others skills when it came to video games. Ted was standing with his father, speaking to him quietly. He was watching Ivy out of the corner of his eye, a smile on his face. The crowd was loving every moment of the competition.

"Yes!" Cody stared at the screen, gaping. Every other time he played against Ivy, he was the winner. However, today was a different story. True to his character, Cody stormed out of the ring angrily.

"Well your winner and this year's THQ champion," Ted Sr. said, handing Ivy the trophy. "Ivy!" Ivy took the trophy and raised it above her head. Ted held the second rope down for Ivy. Then they headed up the little ramp and into the backstage area.

"Cheater," Cody said. He was standing there waiting for them.

"Did not!" Ivy said. "Don't get mad just because you lost to a girl."

"But I never lose to you!" Cody lamented. "I always win."

"Things change," Ivy said. "Good luck living this down." She smirked before grabbing Ted's hand and walking away.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she and Ted walked into their room. They had just gotten back from the Hall of Fame ceremony. Ivy kicked off her heels and sat down on the bed. She began rubbing her feet.

"You okay babe?" Ted asked as he took of his coat and tie.

"I hate wearing heels," Ivy whined. "They're so uncomfortable." Ted chuckled and sat down next to her. "I never had to wear heels until I started working for the WWE." She sighed as she stretched her foot. Ted lifted up her foot and gently started to massage it. Ivy smiled contently. After a few minutes of that, Ted put her foot down.

"Thanks sweetie," Ivy said, before leaning towards him and kissing him softly. Then she got up and walked over to the dresser where her bag was. Ivy took out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She turned so her back was facing Ted. She slowly unzipped her dress, revealing her bare shoulders and back. Ted got up and walked over to her. He gently kissed her neck. Ivy let out a moan as Ted continued to kiss her neck.

"Teddy," She pleaded. "We have to get some sleep."

"We will," Ted said, before continuing to kiss her neck. Ivy tried to pull away, knowing that if she didn't soon, she would give in to him. Ted turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He put her down so that she was sitting on the dresser. His mouth moved down from her lips, traveling down her neck and then to her chest. He stopped when he reached her dress. He quickly removed it from her body and discarded it on the floor. Ivy wrapped her legs around Ted's waist and Ted lifted her up. He walked over to the bed and put her down. Ivy grabbed for Ted's shirt, fumbling to undo the buttons. When she finally took care of all the buttons, Ted threw the shirt on the floor.

"So much for sleep," Ivy muttered. Ted chuckled before continuing to kiss Ivy all over.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long to update! So, Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy took a deep breath as she stood backstage.

"You'll be great," Eve assured her. The Divas Championship was on her shoulder. Ivy eyed it, a small smirk on her lips. Eve noticed this and adjusted the championship and smirked back at Ivy. "But just so you know, if I'm going down, I'm going down swinging."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ivy said smiling. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Ted.

"Hi there," He said. She smiled and hugged him. "I just wanted to see you before you went out there." Ivy's smile grew wider. She was so glad that he had made a point of seeing her before the biggest match in her career so far.

"Thanks sweetie," Ivy said. Ted kissed her on the forehead before letting go of her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before walking away.

"Aw," Eve said, smiling. "You two are adorable." Ivy blushed and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Does this mean we have your vote for favorite couple?" Ivy asked, a bright look on her face, but Eve could tell she was joking. Ivy was given the nod and she heard her music go on. Her face lit up into a smile as she stepped out. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for years. She was going to give Eve one hell of a match.

* * *

Ted stood near the entrance to the backstage area from the ramp. He had been waiting there since Ivy's match had started. He watched as she hit her finisher and the referee counted the pin. Once the bell rang, he could see that the happiness Ivy was conveying was real. She had been working so hard for years for that moment. When she finally made it to the backstage, Ted picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. Ivy was laughing tears of happiness.

"You did it babe," Ted said, putting her down. Ivy smiled, tears still flowing down her face. Before she could say anything, she was bombarded by Nikki and Brie.

"You won!" Brie screeched.

"You were so freaking amazing," Nikki said. "Like best Diva's match ever." Ivy smiled.

"Thanks guys," She said. She looked down at the belt in her hands. "I still can't believe it myself."

"Ivy," They all turned to see Stephanie walking over quickly. "Think we can shoot a quick exclusive?" Ivy nodded.

"We'll see you later," Nikki said.

"You know the ritual," Brie said. Ivy nodded and the twins headed off.

"Ritual?" Ted asked. "This isn't like some kind of virgin sacrifice is it?"

"No," Ivy said, chuckling. "First off, I think you have to be a virgin for that to work." Ted smirked at Ivy and she nudged him. "And second, it's just a thing the Divas do when a new girl wins the title. We all like to show each other support, even though we constantly have to fight against each other." Ted nodded. Stephanie walked back over.

"So stroke of genius for this interview," Stephanie said. "Ivy, you're going to try and talk but end up too choked up with emotion. So, Ted will take over and put you over. Alright?" They both nodded. Ted put his arm around Ivy as Ivy began to tear up again. Todd Grisham came over with a microphone and they were given the nod.

**"I'm here with the new WWE Divas Champion Ivy," He looked over at Ivy. "Ivy, how does it feel to win the championship on such a momentous occasion?"**

**"It's so amazing," Ivy said. "WrestleMania is amazing, the fans are amazing, and I am so blessed." Her voice began to crack and she put her hand over her mouth. She went to talk but Ted stopped her.**

**"I would just like to say that you are looking at one of the best Divas in the WWE," Ted said. "Smart, sexy, and powerful does not even begin to describe Ivy. I see her title reign going on for a long time. So all those other Divas better watch out because my girlfriend won't be losing her title any time soon." **

As soon as they were given the all clear, Ivy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Great job guys," Stephanie said. "See you both tomorrow." She walked off with some of the crew.

"So," Ted said, as they began walking down the hallway. "I believe a celebration is in order."

"Your kind of celebration will have to wait Casanova," Ivy said. "I have to spend some time with the girls and then Danny is here too." Ted smiled and wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist.

"So then it will just be the after-party," Ted said before kissing Ivy. Ivy smiled before pulling away from Ted.

"I'll come find you when Danny comes backstage," Ivy said. She kissed his cheek before heading into the Diva's locker room.

* * *

Ivy giggled as she exited the locker room with Nikki and Brie. She had to admit their tradition was weird, but it was weirder for Ivy to be the center of it and not helping run it. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of hands pick her up. When they put her back down, Ivy spun around to see her big brother.

"Danny!" She squealed happily. Danny had short brown hair that got shaved down every so often. Unlike when she usually saw him in uniform, tonight Danny was wearing blue jeans and a green polo.

"There's my champion sister," Danny said. "Damn sis, you have some serious wrestling skills."

"That's why I'm the champ," She said. Nikki cleared her throat and Ivy smiled. "Danny, I want you to meet two of my best friends Brie and Nikki." The two girls smiled and waved at him.

"Wow," He said. "You two are much more gorgeous in person." Brie roller her eyes but Nikki smiled and stepped toward Danny.

"Thanks," Nikki said. "You're not too bad yourself. I've always found army guys sexy." Danny smiled proudly and Nikki winked at him.

"Okay," Ivy said, sensing Nikki's flirting starting to get stronger. "Danny, want to take a tour and meet some other people?"

"Sure," Danny said. He looked at Nikki and Brie. "Would you two lovely ladies like to join us?"

"No thanks," Brie said. "I have to go find my boyfriend." She smirked at her sister before walking away.

"I'm game," Nikki said, smiling at Danny. The three began walking around the backstage area. Ivy spotted Cody talking with his brother. She walked over to him.

"Hey loser," She said. Cody turned around and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the new Divas Champion," Cody said. "You kicked some serious ass tonight." Ivy smiled at Cody.

"Codes I'm gonna get going," Dustin said. "Great job tonight Ivy."

"Thanks," Ivy said smiling. Cody nodded to his brother, before walking with Ivy over to Danny and Nikki. "Danny this is Cody. Cody, this is my older brother Danny."

"Nice to meet you man," Cody said, extending his hand to Danny. Danny shook it. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Enjoy it?" Danny asked. "My mind was freaking blown."

"That's what we aim for," Nikki said, smiling. Ivy smirked before a pair of hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Gee I hope it's my boyfriend," Ivy turned around and smiled at Ted. "Yay I was right! Can I have a cookie now?" Ted rolled his eyes and hugged his girlfriend. "My brother's here." Ted let go of Ivy and she led him over to Danny.

"Hey Danny, I'm Ted," Ted said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Ted," Danny said, shaking Ted's hand. There was an awkward silence between the two. Nikki noticed and quickly broke it.

"So everyone's going out to this really awesome club," Nikki said. "We should all totally go."

"Sounds great," Cody said. Ted and Ivy nodded.

"Do you want to go Danny?" Ivy asked.

"On one condition," Danny said. He looked over at Nikki. "That I can get at least one dance with you Nikki."

"It would be my pleasure," Nikki said. She smiled flirtatiously and Danny smiled back. The group began to walk out of the building, Nikki and Danny leading them.

"Nikki and Danny is a weird thought," Ivy said to Ted and Cody. Ted nodded but Cody stayed quiet. Ivy noticed this and made a mental note to bug him later about what was wrong.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Remember to review! There might be a cyber cookie in it for you XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**RAWR. The dinosaur deep within my soul is displeased with the lack of reviews. You won't like him angry. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy giggled as she danced with Kelly. They club was packed with mostly wrestlers, divas or WWE personnel. Ivy pulled away from Kelly.

"I'm getting a drink!" Ivy hollered to Kelly. Kelly nodded and continued dancing, moving to another pack of people. Ivy walked off the dance floor and to the bar. She quickly ordered a drink and looked around the room. She noticed Cody sitting by himself in a booth, staring at his drink. She walked over to him.

"Hey stranger," She said, sitting down next to him. Cody looked up and smiled slightly. "Cody, are you okay?" Cody sighed and pushed his drink away from him.

"No," Cody answered.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked, looking at her friend with concern. Cody sighed and leaned against the wall of the booth.

"Layla broke up with me," Cody said. Ivy looked shocked. She turned her head and scanned the room for Layla. She spotted Layla chatting animatedly with Michelle and Mark. She didn't look upset at all.

"Why?" Ivy asked, turning back to Cody.

"She said that we were better as friends," Cody said. "That there wasn't a spark between us." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I probably should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Things had been weird between us lately," Cody said. "And we never really spent any time alone together." Ivy nodded and patted Cody's arm supportingly. "I'll be okay. We were only officially a couple for two months."

"I think you'll bounce back from this one Runnels," Ivy said. Cody nodded and smiled at Ivy. No matter how often the two picked on each other, deep down there was a true frienship between. Ivy noticed his look. "Are we like having a best friend moment?"

"Don't get too excited Ivy," Cody said.

"I'll stop making those friendship bracelets," Ivy said and Cody rolled his eyes. "Nerd."

"Now what was that for?" Cody asked and Ivy smirked.

"I just had to get all this back to normal," Ivy said. "I can only be a supportive friend for so long." Cody chuckled before taking a sip of his drink. Ivy looked out at the dance floor as she took a sip of her drink. She noticed Nikki dancing with a couple of the other Divas She was surprised to see Nikki without Danny. Since she had introduced the two a few hours ago, Nikki hadn't left Danny's side. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Nope," Cody said. "But then again, I haven't seen Ted in a while either. Maybe you should be worried." Ivy rolled her eyes and glared at Cody.

"Danny is not going to kill Ted," Ivy said.

"Really?" Cody asked. "Because I remember a few years ago when my sister introduced us to her fiancée, Dustin was so ready to pummel him."

"Well your brother is more violent than my brother," Ivy said.

"Isn't he in the army?" Cody asked. Ivy punched Cody's shoulder. "Ow! I'm just saying." Cody rubbed his shoulder.

"Whatever," Ivy said, getting up. She looked at Cody. "Well are you coming?" Cody gave her a look. "You've been moping all night. Time to have some fun." Cody rolled his eyes before getting up.

"Thanks Ivy," Cody said. Ivy smiled widely.

"Anytime nerd," Ivy said. Cody rolled his eyes again before they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

Ted sighed as he washed his hands. The night had been pretty good so far, but that was because he had been avoiding being alone with Danny.

"Just the guy I was looking for," Ted turned to see Danny standing there. "Been avoiding me?"

"What gave you that idea?" Ted asked. Danny chuckled as he walked towards Ted. Ted internally sighed. Danny was probably going to threaten him and yell at him. Ivy had stressed that whatever Danny did, it was because he was just being protective of her.

"I'll make this simple," Danny said. "Don't hurt her." Ted looked surprised. He had expected a lot worse from Danny. Danny sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the counter. "Ivy's been through a lot. She may not let on because she doesn't like people to think she's weak, but she's had it tough. We lost our mom when we were young and with my dad being an army man, he didn't have much experience doing the whole family thing. I was able to deal with my dad's detachment because I was almost a teenager, but Ivy was only six. She didn't understand a lot of what was happening."

"I didn't know about that," Ted said.

"She doesn't like to talk about that time," Danny said. "It still hurts for her to think about when our mom died and the few years after." Danny sighed. "She got teased a lot in school by the girls in her class. They made fun of her for dressing like a boy. My dad didn't know how to take care of a little girl." Danny stood up straight. "But he did know how to raise us to be strong. Ivy especially took that too heart." Ted smiled. "So I'll say again, just don't hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting Ivy," Ted said. "I love her."

"Good," Danny said. "Well I'm glad we got to talk. Now if you excuse, there's a beautiful woman out there who seems very interested in me." Danny smirked before leaving the bathroom. Ted leaned against the counter after Danny left. He was glad he had talked with Danny. He wanted Danny to know that he was serious about his relationship with Ivy. Ted nodded to himself before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

Ivy giggled as she danced with Cody. If she had to be honest, Cody could not dance at all. But he was finally enjoying himself, so she was going to avoid picking on him about it. She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," Ivy smiled and turned around. Ted smiled back and kissed her.

"Where have you been mister?" Ivy asked, pretending pout. Ted couldn't deny that it made her look adorable.

"Oh you know," Ted said. "Around." Then he kissed her again.

"If you two are done being adorable," Cody began. Ivy sighed dramatically and stepped away from Ted. Cody rolled his eyes and nudged Ivy.

"The things I do for your best friend," Ivy said to Ted. Cody put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"I thought we had something Ivy!" Cody shouted. Ivy giggled and Ted rolled his eyes at their antics. They all continued to dance as the night went on.

* * *

**Review! The reviews help keep the dinosaur at bay. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Anyways, here's the next chapter! XD**

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Ivy said as she walked into her apartment. She sighed as she walked around the room. "Oh dear apartment, it's been too long."

"The price to live your dream hun," Ted said, walking past her into the bedroom. Ivy smiled and followed him. She sat down on the bed as Ted put their bags down. "So what do you want to do while we're here?"

"Well I had something in mind," Ivy said.

"Oh really?" Ted asked, sitting down next to her. Ted kissed her, slowly pushing her down onto the bed. Ivy could feel Ted's mouth forming into a smile as he kissed her.

"Well that is always nice," She said. Then she quickly slipped out from under him. She stood up and smirked. "But I was thinking about something else." Ted gave her a look and she smirked. "You're gonna love it."

* * *

Ted sighed as he and Ivy walked through the doorway. They were walking around the FCW developmental backstage area.

"Didn't you say I was going to love this?" Ivy scoffed and smacked his shoulder.

"Teddy this where we got our start," Ivy said. "Be grateful!" Ted rolled his eyes. He would have rather spent his day just with Ivy, but he knew that Ivy loved FCW. And he couldn't help but do what she wanted if it made her happy.

"Hey bro!" Ted looked up to see Brett. Ted smirked and gave his younger brother a hug. "Hey Ivy."

"Hi Brett," Ivy said.

"So you guys decided to visit?" Brett asked.

"Correction," Ted said. "Ivy wanted to visit."

"And I get what I want," Ivy said. "Or Teddy gets none." Brett made a vomiting noise.

"Ivy you're scarring my poor mind," Brett said. "I do not need to think of you two doing it."

"You better not be thinking about my girlfriend like that," Ted said, swatting at Brett's head. Brett ducked, but Ted grabbed him a headlock and ruffled up his hair. Ivy giggled at their antics.

"Ivy!" Ivy turned just in time to be enveloped in a tight hug. "Oh my god! You're here, you're back! Yay!" Ivy smiled as the smaller girl let her go.

"Hey April," Ivy said, giggling a bit. The two had gotten to work together in FCW for a little while before Ivy was called up to the main roster. "How have you been?"

"Great!" April said, smiling. "I'm pretty much the top Diva here. It's whatever, but I bet I'll be on the main roster soon enough."

"Yeah you better," Ivy said. "We need to kick some serious ass together. Seeing as creative wouldn't let me be your NXT pro."

"Yeah that was bogus!" April said. "Like Primo? Really? And then I had to act like I was in to him?" April shook her body out, an action she did when something disgusted her. Ivy smirked and put her arm around April's shoulder.

"So where is everyone else?" Ivy said.

"Oh around," April said.

"Think we can go say hi?" Ivy asked. "And then you and I can have the major chat we have needed to have for months."

"Definitely!" April said. "We need to talk about certain things." She cast a glance at Ted.

"Hey Ivy," Ted said. "You do know I'm still here, right? And you're going to ditch me?"

"Teddy I haven't seen April in forever!" Ivy pointed out. "Bond with your brother or something!" Ted sighed and Ivy quickly kissed him on the cheek. "See you later sweetie!" She grabbed April's arm and they took off.

"Ouch," Brett said.

"Shut up man," Ted said. Brett smirked and the two brothers headed down the hallway, talking.

* * *

Ivy giggled as she sat with April. They had been walking around for a little while and had seen everyone. They decided to take a break, mostly because April was dying to talk to Ivy.

"So spill!" April said. "Tell me everything about you and Ted."

"Everything?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ew, not everything!" April said. "I really don't need to know about your sex life."

"Oh you know you're dying to know," Ivy joked. April made a vomiting noise. Ivy rolled her eyes. "God April, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too!" April said. "Texting and sporadic phone calls are cool and all, but it does not mean as much as actually sitting talking with you face to face."

"Yeah," Ivy said. April was the closest female friend that Ivy had. Sure, she was close with Nikki and Brie, but they're friendship wasn't the same as Ivy and April's. From the first day they had met, the two girls had just clicked.

"So come on, tell me," April said. "One minute, you're Ted's best friend and he's married and the next you two are the cutest couple ever." Ivy smiled at that last part.

"First off," Ivy said. "I want you to know that I've never told anyone this. Cody knows the whole story because he's Ted's best friend and was there when it all went down." April nodded. "Well Ted and Kristen were having problems. They argued a lot over the phone and I could tell that Ted was upset but there wasn't much I could do. Then, all of a sudden, it seemed like Ted was going to end things with her." Ivy sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"So what happened?" April asked.

"Kristen told Ted she was pregnant," Ivy said. "But she was lying." April gasped and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Yeah, when he found out, he took it pretty hard."

"Wow," April said. "I mean you told me she wasn't the greatest person ever, but lying about something like that? Sheesh." Ivy nodded and April wrapped her finger in some of her hair. "So how did this lead to you and Ted?"

"Well," Ivy said, rubbing her neck. "Like I said, Ted didn't take the truth very well. He showed up at my apartment the same night Kristen told him the truth. He was just so upset about it and I could tell he needed something else to think about. So we got drunk."

"Oh geez," April said. "That must have been interesting."

"Yeah it was," Ivy said. "So a bottle of vodka, a few beers, and a few hours Ted and I were both sufficiently plastered. Somehow, we ended up in my bedroom."

"Oh my god," April said, cutting Ivy off. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Unfortunately I can't," Ivy said. April's mouth dropped open. "You're gonna catch flies like that girly."

"Oh hush," April said. "You had sex with Ted while you were both drunk and while he was still married!"

"I'm aware," Ivy said. "It was an extraordinarily awkward morning after. Especially since Cody was there." April laughed out loud and Ivy smacked her leg.

"So when does this turn into you two being super adorable together?" April asked.

"Well after the whole waking up and realizing what happened," Ivy began. "Ted went to see a divorce lawyer and ended his marriage. Then he came back to my place and we talked."

"Just talked?" April asked.

"Yeah," Ivy said. "But we both owned up to our feelings for the other."

"Good," April said. "Because I know we're best friends, but a girl can only deal with so much of the pining talk."

"Shut up," Ivy said. "I was not that bad!" April snorted and Ivy shoved her slightly. The two girls both sighed. "You seriously need to be brought up. I can't go another day without my best friend! Ted's got Cody to talk to all the time."

"I know," April said. "I've been dying to be on the main roster. It's got to happen someday soon."

"It better," Ivy said. "Or I will take my complaint directly to the top!"

"You will not!" April said. "I will not have you losing your job for me!" Ivy giggled and pulled April into a hug.

"Thanks April," Ivy said. "I really needed this." The two girls stood up. April smiled as they exited the room.

"That's what I'm here for," April said. "I've got the listening and shoulder to lean on thing down pat."

"Yeah you do," Ivy said. She smiled at her best friend. Ivy was lucky to have such a great friend who was always willing to listen when she needed someone to talk to. "Well I should find Ted and get out of here."

"Any big plans?" April asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I was just going to make him dinner," Ivy said. "He's never had my spaghetti sauce."

"Seriously?" April asked and Ivy nodded. "Lucky man. That tomato sauce is freaking amazing. If only you'd give me the recipe."

"Heck no!" Ivy said. "That recipe has been passed down for centuries in my family."

"Centuries?" April asked. "I think you over exaggerate." Ivy stuck out her tongue at April, before the two girls burst into giggles. "Promise to call me more often?"

"Definitely," Ivy said. The two girls hugged again before Ivy walked off, looking for Ted.

* * *

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh geez, I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry. School's been eating me alive. But I've had some free time as of late and have written alot for this story. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ted sat on the couch of his and Ivy's apartment watching TV. He didn't really care about what was on, but Ivy had insisted on cooking him dinner. He looked over at his girlfriend. Ivy was humming to herself as she mixed what she called her special sauce. He smiled as he watched her work. She looked up and noticed him staring.

"What?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Just enjoying the view," Ted said, getting up. Ivy rolled her eyes as Ted walked towards her.

"Sit back down mister!" She said, pointing a wooden spoon at him. "I am making you a special dinner."

"Come on hun," Ted said. "You've got to let me do something. I'm bored." Ivy sighed.

"Fine," Ivy said. "You can grate the parmesan cheese."

"Yes!" Ted shouted triumphantly. Ivy rolled her eyes again and Ted kissed her on the forehead. He then went over to the refrigerator and took out the block of cheese. He moved back to the counter and put the cheese down onto the cutting board. The two worked in silence, the only sound between them being Ivy's barely audible humming. After a few minutes, Ivy took the bowl full of cheese from Ted and shooed him from the area. Ted went to the table and sat down. Ivy quickly set the plates of food on the table and sat down next to him.

"Bon appetite," Ivy said. Ted smiled and went to start to eat, when he noticed Ivy was watching him.

"What?" He asked. Ivy smirked.

"Whenever I make anyone my special sauce for the first time," Ivy began. "I have to watch their reaction." Ted gave her a look before shrugging it off. He twirled some pasta with sauce and took a bite. His eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"This is amazing," He said, after he swallowed the food.

"I'm glad you like it," Ivy said, smiling. Ted nodded and took another bite. Ivy's smiled widened before starting to eat as well. They ate in silence for a little before Ivy spoke up.

"So April and I had a pretty in depth conversation today," Ivy said. "And I, uh, told her about everything." Ted was about to say something, but Ivy quickly continued talking. "It's just that you have Cody to talk to about all of that. And April's my best friend. I couldn't keep something like that from her."

"Ivy, it's fine," Ted said. "I know how close you and April are, so I kind of figured at some point you were going to tell her." He took another bite of his food. Some sauce splattered on the side of his mouth. "You know I was surprised you waited this long to tell her."

"Teddy," Ivy said, picking up her napkin. "This was not a conversation I could have with April over the phone." She then reached over and wiped the sauce off his face. He gave her a look. "Sorry. You're cute and all, but not with sauce on your face."

"Good to know," Ted said and Ivy smiled. Ivy sighed quietly as she took another bite of her food. She was glad that she had told April about everything and that Ted was okay with her telling April. She was glad she had so many supportive people in her life.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she pulled on her wrestling boots. She fanned her face and pushed her hair off her shoulders. It was August and the air conditioner in the Divas locker room didn't seem to be working. Brie was lying on the bench next to her.

"It's so hot!" Brie shouted, fanning her face.

"You do know that doing that just makes it worse right?" Ivy asked. Brie groaned loudly and sat up.

"Why the heck is the air conditioning not working?" Brie whined. "Aren't we important enough to have working air conditioning?"

"You do know the air conditioning in catering works, right?" Ivy said. Brie looked at her shocked, before bolting from the room. Ivy chuckled as she pushed her hair back again. As she stood up, the door to the locker room opened. Ted walked in and smiled when he saw Ivy.

"Hey there," He said, walking over to her.

"Hi sweetie," Ivy said, before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"So someone's been looking for you," Ted said. Ivy looked at him curiously. Ted turned slightly towards the door. "She's in here!" He turned back to her and smiled. The door opened and Ivy's mouth dropped open.

"Shut up," She said. "April!" Ivy ran over to her best friend and hugged.

"I'm on the main roster now!" April squealed. "Isn't it awesome?"

"So awesome!" Ivy said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to surprise you girly," April said. "Also, guess who I'm tagging with for my debut match?" April smiled deviously and Ivy hugged her again. The two girls walked out of the room, chatting very animatedly. Ted sighed as he watched them leave. Ivy poked her head back in the room.

"You coming Teddy?" She asked. Ted smiled at her before exiting the room.

* * *

Ivy bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Her side was really hurting her. She was currently sitting in the trainer's room, as a trainer tended to her bruises. She had got punted in the side by Randy. It was part of his feud with Ted and the idea had been than Ivy would save Ted from the punt by sort of blocking it. What had ended up going down was Randy kicking Ivy in the ribs really hard.

"Ivy, I am so sorry," Randy said. He was standing next to her and his face read of guilt. "I did not mean to kick you that hard."

"It's fine Randy," Ivy said. "I'm fine."

"Well Ivy," The trainer said. "I actually was hoping you could head over to the hospital and get some x-rays." Ivy sighed and looked over at Ted. He was leaning against the wall looking at his feet.

"I'm fine," Ivy said. "Just a little banged up. I'll be alright." She stood up and pain immediately shot through her side. She whimpered in pain and put her hand to her side. The trainer gave her a look. "Fine, I'll go to the hospital."

"Do you need a ride over?" Randy asked.

"Ted can drive me," Ivy said. "Right sweetie?" Ted said nothing. He grabbed their bags and headed out of the room. Ivy followed after him, Randy walking with her.

"What's wrong with Ted?" Randy asked.

"I don't know," Ivy said. She wasn't lying. Ted had not spoken a word since his match had ended. She wasn't sure what was wrong of if she was at fault.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Randy asked.

"You don't have to," Ivy said. "If he keeps this up, I'll just sick Cody on him." Randy chuckled, knowing from experience how persistently annoying Cody could be.

"Well feel better," Randy said. "And I'm sorry." Ivy nodded before heading towards Ted's car. She got in the car and looked over at her boyfriend. Ted still didn't look over at her. He started the car up and began driving to the nearest hospital. Ivy sighed internally and looked out the window.

* * *

Ivy entered the hotel room, a mix of emotions brewing within her. For one, she was extremely relieved. Her ribs were fine. The doctor told her that she would just have some bruises and she would be a little sore for a few days. However, she was also extremely pissed off. Ted still hadn't spoken to her and Ivy had just about had it. Ted sat his bag on the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ted turned towards Ivy. Ivy was fuming. She had no idea what was bothering Ted. "You haven't spoken a damn word to me for hours."

"They shouldn't have written it the way they did," Ted said. Ivy gave him a look. "I should have been the one that Randy punted, not you."

"Teddy," She said, moving towards him.

"No Ivy!" Ted shouted. "Do you know how much it killed me having to lie on the mat while you got hurt?"

"We're wrestlers!" Ivy said. "We get hurt all the time. When you were in the Elimination Chamber, I didn't not talk to you for hours! God Ted, I needed you and you just stood there, silent. Randy talked to me more and I hardly know the guy!"

"God dammit Ivy!" Ted shouted. "All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay!"

"Then why didn't you?" Ivy asked.

"Because I shouldn't have to watch you get hurt!" Ted said. "I should be able to protect you!" Ivy threw her arms around Ted's neck and he held her tightly. "I love you so much Ivy, but I get so frustrated when I can't protect you."

"I know," She said. She let go of Ted and sat down on the bed. "But being a wrestler is both of our dreams." Ted sat down next to her. "We have to accept that things are going to happen to both of us that we can't control. And when they do happen, we need to be there for each other." Ted nodded. "Please don't shut me out like that again."

"I promise I won't do that again," Ted said. Ivy smiled slightly and kissed Ted gently on the lips. Ted cupped Ivy's chin with his hand as he kissed her. Ivy then pulled away and stood up slowly. Ted quickly stood up and scooped her up bridal style.

"Teddy what are you doing?" Ivy asked.

"Well since I was a dick earlier," Ted said. "I have some making up to do."

"Teddy I need to take a shower," Ivy whined.

"Want to know the great thing about hotels?" Ted asked. "They have showers that double as bathtubs." Ivy sighed but kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Ted smiled at her before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay for updating again! Thanks for the reviews XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy paced nervously in her hotel room.

"Ivy if you keep pacing you're going to burn a hole in the carpet," April said. April was sitting on the bed in Ivy and Ted's hotel room. "What's wrong anyways?" Ivy sat down next to April.

"My dad's coming to the show tonight," Ivy said. "And then is coming backstage afterwards."

"Okay and?" April asked. "Ivy, I've met your dad. He's not that bad."

"To you," Ivy said. "But you're my best friend. He's never met Ted and Ted's my boyfriend."

"But didn't Danny meet Ted?" April asked and Ivy nodded. "So he didn't kill Ted."

"Because Danny's not ridiculously protective over me," Ivy explained. "My dad, however, is." April nodded as Ivy lay back on the bed. The door to the room opened and Ted and Cody walked in.

"Hey ladies," Cody said. He sat down next to April and she smiled shyly at him. Ivy sat up and noticed April biting her index finger. A light bulb went off in Ivy's head. She made a mental note to harass April later.

"Hey babe," Ted said, kissing Ivy on the forehead. He noticed the slightly upset look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's going to be at the show tonight," Ivy said.

"Okay and?" Ted asked. "I've already met Danny. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Teddy, my dad is worse than Danny," Ivy said.

"Oh come on," Cody said. "If your brother didn't kill Ted, what makes you think your dad would?"

"Well one," Ivy began. "He was a Colonel in the army. And two, my dad doesn't listen to Danny because Danny is "below his rank"." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"He actually says that?" April asked. "My brother's in the army but he would never say something like that. Especially to someone he's related to."

"Well my dad loves the army," Ivy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over at Ted. "Just please be cautious."

"Of course babe," Ted said. Ivy smiled slightly, but she was still panicking.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she paced in the locker room.

"Ivy quit pacing!" April shouted. "Everything will be fine!"

"I'm just so freaked about my dad meeting Ted," Ivy said. "I keep thinking of all the ways it could go wrong."

"So let's stop thinking about it," April said. "Talk to me. About anything. We'll have one of our famous heart-to-hearts." Ivy sighed and sat down next to April.

"Okay," Ivy said.

"Want me to start?" April asked.

"No I can't start," Ivy said. "Why were you acting so weird around Cody earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," April stuttered out. She then started biting at her index finger.

"Ha!" Ivy shouted. "You only do that when you're nervous or being shy. Spill, now."

"It's nothing," April insisted. Ivy looked at her best friend curiously. Then it hit her.

"You like him!" Ivy said. April's jaw dropped and she began sputtering out words that sounded like gibberish. "You like Cody."

"No I don't," April managed to choke out.

"April you can't lie to me," Ivy said. "I can read you like a book." April sighed exasperatedly and ran her hands through her hair. "How long?"

"Remember that kissing contest on NXT?" April asked. Ivy nodded. "Since then."

"And you haven't told me this?" Ivy asked.

"Well I didn't think anything would ever happen," April said. "But now we're on the same brand and since he's Ted's best friend and I'm your best friend, I've been seeing a lot of him."

"So ask him out!" Ivy shouted.

"I can't," April said. "You know how I am around guys I like. I'll just act like an idiot."

"No harm in trying," Ivy said. April shrugged. The sat in silence and Ivy sighed. "He's going to kill Ted." April huffed in frustration at Ivy and Ivy put her head in her hands.

* * *

Ted sat in the hotel restaurant. He was meeting Ivy and her dad for dinner. Unlike his girlfriend, Ted was not worried. He had made a good impression on Danny, getting Ivy's fathers approval should be a piece of cake. He saw Ivy walk in. He waved to her. She walked over followed by her father. Ted stood up.

"Ted this is my dad," Ivy said. Colonel Anthony Sharp did not look happy. He stood at the same height as Ted, but he seemed bigger than Ted. He had the same short brown hair that Danny had. Unlike Ivy's bright blue eyes, Colonel Sharp had deep brown eyes that only added to his looming figure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sharp," Ted said, extending his hand.

"That's Colonel Sharp to you," He said. He did not shake Ted's hand. Ted slowly put his hand down as Colonel Sharp sat down. Ted pulled Ivy's seat out for her before sitting in his seat.

"Did you enjoy the show Colonel Sharp?" Ted asked.

"No," He answered briskly. Ivy was playing with her hands awkwardly as Ted sat there a bit dumbfounded. Maybe Colonel Sharp just needed to warm up to him first.

"Ivy I think I should just go," Colonel Sharp said.

"Dad," Ivy began, but he looked over at. Ivy sighed. "Colonel please. At least try and talk with him."

"Why?" Colonel Sharp asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Ivy said.

"And that means something to me why?" Colonel Sharp asked.

"Well I am dating your daughter," Ted pointed.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Colonel Sharp said, glaring at Ted. He looked over at Ivy. "You've never had me meet any boyfriends before and I have not minded. It's not like you two are serious."

"And why is that?" Ivy asked, getting angry.

"Because my daughter is not going to be the second wife of some wrestler," Colonel Sharp said. Ted's eyes widened.

"How would you know that?" Ted asked.

"I work for the United States Armed Forces," Colonel Sharp said. "I have access to certain things."

"You did a search on my boyfriend?" Ivy asked incredulously.

"I always have," Colonel Sharp said. "Do you think I have not given a damn for a reason? It's because I knew everything about them. But this one is not acceptable."

"You can't do this," Ivy said, her voice low. Ted knew where this was going. Ivy was getting very angry.

"I can do whatever I want when it comes to you," Colonel Sharp said. "I'm your father."

"Ha!" Ivy shouted. Her outburst surprised both Ted and her father. "A father lets their kids call them dad not Colonel. A father actually cares about his children. And a father most certainly does not tell his kids who they can and cannot love!" Ivy stood up from her seat. "You have made one thing very clear tonight Colonel. You have made it very clear that you should not be a part of my life at all."

"Ivy," Colonel Sharp said slowly.

"Just stop," Ivy spat out. "It's not like you care anyways." She stormed out of the restaurant. Ted looked over at Colonel Sharp. His face was completely blank. Ted shook his head and went after Ivy. She had moved so quickly. She was already in an elevator that was closing. Ted sighed and waited for another elevator. Finally, he got to their room. When Ted entered, he saw Ivy standing by the window staring out. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Ivy?" He asked quietly. Ivy turned towards Ted. Tears were already running down her face.

"How could he?" Was all she could say before she broke down. Ted caught her as she started to sob uncontrollably. He cautiously moved towards the bed and sat down with Ivy. Ivy buried her face in Ted's chest, her sobs only being slightly muffled. Ted ran one of his hands slowly through her hair. The other was resting on her lower back. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Ted realized that Ivy had passed out from exhaustion. He lifted her up carefully and moved towards the head of the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed Ivy down gently. He then moved so that he was lying next to her.

"Everything will be alright," He whispered, before kissing her temple. Ted then wrapped his arms around Ivy before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ivy woke up the next morning feeling groggy. Her hand found Ted's arm that was wrapped around her waist. She then noticed they were both wearing the same clothes from the day before. Ivy sighed as she recalled the events of the prior evening. She slowly removed Ted's arm from her waist and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she realized her face was a perfect way to describe her evening with her father. Her makeup had and smudged all over her face. Ivy sighed as she quickly washed off her face. She exited the bathroom to see Ted standing up.

"Hi Teddy," She said, walking over to him. Ted wrapped his arms around her. Ivy put her head only to feel the dampness. "I did a number on this shirt."

"I didn't really like it that much anyways," Ted said. Ivy smiled slightly and leaned up on tiptoes. She pecked Ted gently on the lips.

"Thanks Teddy," Ivy said. Ted smiled and rubbed his girlfriend's back.

"So I have an idea," Ted said. "There's a pretty nice looking tub in that bathroom. How about we order room service and then relax a little bit?"

"Sounds perfect," Ivy said. "You order the food and I'll start the water." Ted nodded and Ivy went to walk away. Ted grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Then he kissed her passionately. Ivy pulled away to catch her breath. "But I liked your first idea better!" Ted chuckled and kissed Ivy again before letting go of her. Ivy smirked before heading into the bathroom. They both just needed to relax to forget what had happened with Ivy's father.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the wondeful reviews. I do a bit of Layla bashing in this chapter. I have nothing against her, she just ended up in the strory to be in that position. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ted and Cody sat backstage talking. April burst into the room in a Robin costume. It was Halloween and she was involved in a costume tag team match.

"Nice costume," Cody chuckled. April stuck her tongue out at him.

"Usually being Robin works if you have someone to be Batman," Ted pointed out.

"But I do," April said. "And I've been trying to find her forever. We have a match soon." Ted gave her a look.

"You're not talking about Ivy are you?" Ted asked.

"Of course I'm talking about Ivy," April said. "Why else would I be in here?"

"Because you enjoy our presence?" Cody asked. April giggled slightly as she rolled her eyes. At that moment Ivy walked into the room. She was wearing a tight and slightly skimpy Batman costume.

"I don't think I can ever think of Batman the same," Ted said, ogling Ivy. Ivy swatted her boyfriend's arm.

"Well we should get going," Ivy said.

"Good luck in your match babe," Ted said, kissing Ivy on the cheek.

"Good luck out there April," Cody said, smiling genuinely at the smaller girl. She smiled brightly, before grabbing Ivy's arm and bolting out of the room. Ted looked at Cody. "What?"

"What was that all about?" Ted asked. Cody gave him a look. "You wishing April luck."

"Uh she has a match, duh," Cody said.

"But you singled her out," Ted pointed out.

"You only wished your girlfriend luck," Cody said.

"Note the girlfriend part of that," Ted said. Cody sighed and leaned against the wall. "Come on man, talk to me."

"April's a really sweet girl," Cody said. "And I kind of want to ask her out."

"So then why don't you?" Ted asked.

"I don't know man," Cody said. "It just doesn't feel right." Ted looked over at his best friend. It was starting to become obvious what was holding back Cody.

"Dude it's been six months," Ted said.

"I know," Cody said. "It's just that I thought that Layla and I could work something out and we couldn't. I don't want something like that to happen if I were to ask April out. I mean, she's so amazing and nice. We've been building a friendship and if we date, all that could be ruined."

"You'll never know if you don't try," Ted pointed. Cody sighed, but nodded his head. "Just think about it, you'll find your answer soon enough." Cody nodded as Ted turned the television on to watch the girls match.

* * *

Ivy sat in a booth at a bar with Cody, Ted, and April. They had decided to go out after Raw. Ivy and April had changed their costumes, since the Batman and Robin costumes were the WWE's. The girls were now dressed as Flappers and Ted and Cody had decided with match them by dressing like a 1920's gangster.

"I want to dance!" April said. "Ivy?"

"Maybe later," Ivy said. "Cody why don't you dance with April?"

"I thought I couldn't dance?" Cody asked.

"I'm not picky," April said, grabbing his hand. She dragged him away towards the dance floor.

"How'd you figure out?" Ted asked, scooting closer to Ivy.

"Figure what out?" Ivy asked.

"April and Cody," Ted said.

"Well April told me," Ivy said. Ted gave her a look.

"Wait what?" Ted asked. The he understood. "Does April like Cody?"

"Duh," Ivy said. "That's why I told them to dance together."

"Well Cody told me he likes April," Ted said. Ivy squealed in excitement. Ted rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"They'll make an adorable couple," Ivy said looking over at April and Cody. They were dancing together, rather closely Ivy noticed. She smiled before turning to Ted. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"I'm good," Ted said, holding up his beer. Ivy nodded and kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to the bar.

"Ivy!" Ivy turned to see Michelle almost running towards her.

"Good to see you too Michelle," Ivy said.

"Oh Ivy please save me from her," Michelle said as they sat down at the bar.

"Who?"

"Layla!" Michelle exclaimed. "She's been driving me crazy as of late. And Mark can't stand to be around her anymore. He keeps telling me to punch her in the mouth."

"He is aware that violence doesn't solve everything, right?" Ivy asked. Michelle shrugged. "But what has she been doing that's been bothering you?"

"Complaining about Cody," Michelle said. Ivy gave her a look. "Ever since she broke up with him she's been ranting about how it was the worst decision of her life and how she misses him terribly. But every time I tell her to just call him or talk to him, she just starts in about her pride and crap like that."

"That's really shitty of her," Ivy said.

"Right?" Michelle asked. "And I have to listen to it every day!"

"Chelle!" Michelle eyes widened and she looked pleadingly at Ivy. Layla walked up to the two girls. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Lay," Michelle said. "I ran into Ivy and we had to catch up."

"Yeah totally," Ivy said and Michelle mouthed "thanks" at Ivy.

"That's cool," Layla said. She looked over at Ivy. "So Ivy, you're friends with Cody right?"

"Uh yeah," Ivy said, not liking where this was going.

"How's he doing?" Layla asked.

"Oh he's fine," Ivy said. Her eyes fell on Cody. Layla followed her line of sight and gasped. Cody was standing on the dance floor, kissing April.

"What is that midget doing with my man?" Layla asked, getting angry. She stormed over to them and pulled April away from Cody. Ivy ran over to April.

"What the hell?" April shouted.

"Keep your hands off him!" Layla shouted.

"Layla what the fuck is your problem?" Cody asked. "You broke up with me, remember?"

"But I made a mistake!" Layla said. "Please Cody, forgive me? I made a huge mistake."

"No you didn't," Cody said. "You were right, we had no chemistry. Come on April." He extended his hand to April and she wrapped her hand around his. They headed to the booth where Ted was sitting. Layla bolted out of the club in tears. Ivy looked over at Michelle.

"I'm going back to my hotel to spend some time with my husband," Michelle said. "It was good seeing you Ivy." Ivy nodded and Michelle walked. Ivy walked back over to the booth. She sat down next to Ted. Cody had his arm wrapped around April's shoulder.

"Well that was weird," Ted said.

"Layla's always been weird," Ivy said.

"Bat-shit crazy is a better description," Cody said. April chuckled at that and scooted closer to Cody. Ivy looked over at Ted who nodded with a smile. Ivy leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder as the group of four sat there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Ted stood outside the small store, his stomach in knots.

"Hey man," Ted turned to see Cody and April. "What's up?"

"I need both of your opinions," Ted said.

"On what?" April asked. Ted nodded towards the shop. April looked at it for a second before jumping up and down. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Wow man," Cody said. Ted smiled. "This is big."

"Yeah I know," Ted said. "So can you guys help me?"

"Yes!" April shouted, a big smile on her face. Ted looked at Cody.

"Well if April's in, I'm in," Cody said. Ted smiled as they walked into the store.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round. And they get me to update faster. XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy sighed as she stood at the airport. She was waiting for Danny. He was coming home today and she was excited to see him.

"Ivy!" Ivy looked up at saw her older brother.

"Big brother!" He picked her up in a hug. "I missed you. Was this your last tour of duty?"

"I'm not sure," Danny said. "I kind of hope so though." Ivy smiled as they headed to baggage claim. "So how have you been kiddo?"

"I've been good," Ivy said. "I still haven't talked to him."

"I don't blame you," Danny said. "Dad loves the army more than he does his own kids. At least the two of us can love."

"Love huh," Ivy said. "So are things with you and Nikki getting serious?" Danny and Nikki had been sort of dating since Ivy had introduced them. After his few weeks home, Danny and Nikki's only communication was the few times he was able to video chat her.

"I hope so," Danny said, as he grabbed his belongings. "Nikki's just so amazing."

"Well I'm happy for you Danny," Ivy said as they exited the airport. They got to Ivy's car and Danny put his stuff in his trunk.

"How are things with you and Ted?" Danny asked as they got into the car.

"Amazing," Ivy said, smiling. "I don't think I can describe just how happy I am."

"Well that's good sis," Danny said. "So since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, do we have anything planned?"

"Not really," Ivy said. "Our schedule is just so chaotic that none of us have talked about it."

"Well I'm not looking for like a big turkey and stuffing," Danny said. "Just like a dinner with my sister, my girlfriend, and their friends."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Ivy said. Danny smiled. "Look at us, planning holiday dinners."

"Well we have a lot of making up to do," Danny said. Ivy nodded as they drove to the hotel.

* * *

"Teddy, come on," Ivy whined at the bathroom door. "We're going to be late." The door opened and Ted walked out of the bathroom.

"Well aren't we impatient," Ted said, smirking. Ivy went to punch his shoulder but Ted grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. When he let go of her, Ivy looked at him curiously.

"What was that for?" Ivy asked.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Ted asked. Ivy rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door. "Geez what's the rush?"

"I'm excited," Ivy said. "Thanksgiving dinner with all of my friends, my brother, and my boyfriend!" Ted chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" A woman called. Ted pushed the button to keep the door open. A brunette walked in. "Oh hi Ted. Long time no see."

"Hey Sam," Ted said. "Ivy this is Sam, Randy's wife."

"Nice to meet you," Ivy said smiling.

"Same to you," Sam said. She poked her head out of the elevator. "Randy hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Randy walked into the elevator, holding a small child. "Oh hey Ted, Ivy."

"Hey man," Ted said.

"Is this Alanna?" Ivy asked. She had on many occasions overheard Randy talking about his daughter, mostly to John.

"Yeah," Randy said, smiling at Alanna. "Alanna, say hi to my friend Ivy."

"Hi Alanna," Ivy said, smiling at the little three year old.

"Hi!" The little girl said, bouncing a little bit in her father's arms. "Are you a wrestler?"

"Yes I am," Ivy said.

"Cool!" Alanna said. "I think the girl wrestlers are cooler than the boys." She brought her voice down to a whisper. "And prettier."

"Well thank you," Ivy said. The elevator reached the lobby and they all walked out. Alanna's eyes lit up even more as she spotted John.

"Uncle Johnny!" She squealed. John walked over and scooped Alanna out of Randy's arm.

"Hey cutie pie," John said. "Hey Ted, hey Ivy."

"Hey John," The couple said simultaneously.

"I like her," Alanna pointed at Ivy.

"Well you have good taste," John said. Sam took Alanna from John's arms.

"We should get going," She said. "Where's Liz?"

"She's meeting us at the restaurant," John said. "She got caught in traffic."

"See you guys later," Randy said to Ted and Ivy.

"Bye Ivy!" Alanna said, waving vigorously at Ivy. Ivy smiled and waved back. She and Ted then headed to the parking lot.

* * *

Ivy and Ted were the last ones to get to the restaurant where they were meeting the others. They had booked a small room in the back so they could at least have some privacy.

"About time!" Nikki shouted as they entered the room. Nikki was sitting at the table with Danny. Cody, April, TJ, and Natalya were standing by the doorway talking. Mike, Maryse, John Hennigan, and Melina were standing at the other side of the room chatting amongst themselves.

"Sorry," Ivy said. "But I got slightly distracted by the most precious three year old in the world." Cody looked over at Ted.

"Alanna?" Cody asked and Ted nodded.

"She took a real shining to Ivy," Ted said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Not a surprise," Danny said. "Ivy used to run a babysitting service. And every kid absolutely adored her."

"Well since my brother always acted like a baby I knew how to take care of them," Ivy said. Danny grabbed Ivy by the waist and picked her up. The he proceeded to spin her around. "Danny you're going to make me sick!" Danny put her down and Ivy grabbed Ted's arm for support.

"Gotta watch what you say around me baby sis," Danny said.

"Well shall we get this show on the road?" Natalya asked. Everyone nodded as they moved to the table and sat down. Ivy sat between Ted and April.

"Too bad Brie couldn't join us," Melina said.

"I know," Nikki said. "But she wanted to go home and see her boyfriend."

"Alright," Ivy said. "Before we begin our wonderful meal, I thought we might all go around and say at least one thing we're thankful for. I can start if no one else minds." Everyone nodded an okay. "Well I'm thankful to have the greatest friends in the world, to have such an amazing older brother, and the most loving boyfriend." Ted smiled and kissed Ivy's cheek.

"I'll go next," Danny said, who was sitting across from Ivy. "I'm thankful for my health and the beautiful woman sitting next to me."

"Well I'm thankful that you came home safely," Nikki said.

"I'm thankful for being awesome!" Mike said. Maryse smacked his arm. "Ow, geez, I wasn't done. I'm also thankful to be dating the hottest girl on the planet."

"I'm thankful to have such an obedient boyfriend," Maryse said. Everyone besides Mike laughed at her comment.

"Well not to sound too repetitive," Melina began. "I'm thankful for all of you guys and especially for John."

"I'm thankful to have the girl who's been there for me since the beginning of this crazy journey in the WWE," John said.

"Am I next?" TJ asked, who was sitting across from John. Everyone nodded. "Cool. I'm thankful to work in such a great company with my best friend." Natalya smiled.

"I'm thankful to have TJ and to have such an amazing life," Natalya said.

"Well I'm thankful for my job, my friends, and my girlfriend," Cody said.

"I'm thankful to be living my dream," April said, smiling widely. "And for Cody." Ivy looked over at Ted.

"You're last sweetie," Ted nodded as his hand lingered above his coat pocket. April smiled brightly and Cody smirked.

"Well," Ted said. "I'm thankful for you Ivy. You're the most amazing girl in the world and I love you so much." He moved from his seat to down on one knee in front of Ivy. He took out a small dark green box from his pocket. "Ivy Sharp, will you marry me?" Ivy covered her mouth as her eyes started to tear up. Everyone was watching her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," Ivy said. Ted smiled as he slipped the ring onto Ivy's finger. He scooped her up and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Ivy wiped her eyes as she sat back down.

"And now," Danny said. "Let's eat!" Ivy smiled as she stared at her finger.

"Do you like it?" April asked, looking at Ivy.

"It's beautiful," Ivy said. The ring was simply silver band with small square cut diamond on top.

"April and Cody helped me pick it out," Ted said, serving Ivy some stuffing. Ivy looked over at the two of them.

"That's why you two were being so secretive!" Ivy said. April bit her lip.

"Well you know how bad I am with secrets," April said. "I knew I'd blow it if I didn't avoid you." Ivy giggled and gave her best friend a hug. Ivy then proceeded to eat her food. As she ate, she couldn't help but glance over at Ted, who was chatting with Danny. She was so happy and glad to have Ted in her life.

* * *

**So the funny thing about this chapter is I wrote it on Monday, before Raw. And then who do we get a quick shot of during Randy's match? His wife and daughter. XD Oh and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy wrapped her hand around Ted's as they walked through the backstage area at the arena. They were currently looking for Stephanie.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" Ted asked.

"Moral support," Ivy said. "And because you're part of this too mister." She held up her hand, where the ring was. Ted rolled his eyes but kissed her hand. They spotted Stephanie walking towards them with her husband.

"Hi Stephanie," Ivy said. "Do you think we could talk to you for a quick second?"

"Sure," Stephanie said. "What's up?"

"Well uh," Ivy began. She wasn't sure how to exactly say it. As nice as Stephanie was, she was still the daughter of the boss.

"Is it bad?" Stephanie asked, looking worried.

"Oh no," Ivy said. "It's good news. Really good news." She smiled at Ted.

"You two are engaged, aren't you?" Stephanie asked. Ivy looked shocked that Stephanie had figured that out so easily.

"How did you know?" Ivy asked.

"Well I recognized that happy look from when I got engaged," Stephanie said. She snuck a look at her husband who smirked. "And I spotted the ring." Ivy looked down at her hand and smiled sheepishly. "Well I'm sure we can work that into a storyline at some point, but not for a little while. Do you mind not wearing the ring when you're on camera?"

"Not at all," Ivy said.

"Thank you for telling me," Stephanie said. "And congratulations."

"Yeah congratulations you two," Paul said, before they walked away.

"There," Ted said. "Was that so hard?" Ivy nudged him as they headed back to the locker rooms.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she walked down the street. She was currently window shopping for some Christmas presents. Ted and April had both been busy, so it was just her and Cody.

"This is nice," Ivy said. Cody nodded as he took a sip of the coffee he was holding. "We really haven't hung out together lately. You know, just the two of us playing video games." Cody chuckled.

"Well that's because you're engaged to my best friend," Cody said. "And I'm dating your best friend. We've sort of formed a group."

"But it will be nice to hang just you and me," Ivy said.

"Only if you hold up your end of the deal," Cody said. Ivy rolled her eyes. To convince Cody to come with her when April and Ted had backed out, she promised to play Castle Crashers with him later.

"Nerd," Ivy said. Cody nudged Ivy and she nudged him back.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cody asked.

"Well," Ivy began. "Since Ted and I are having Christmas dinner at our apartment, his parents are coming. So I'm trying to find them something."

"Did you ask Ted?" Cody asked. Ivy shook her head. "I see. Well maybe I can help. As long as you help me with something."

"Sure," Ivy said. "What do you need?"

"I haven't gotten April a gift yet," Cody said. "I just don't know what to get her. I mean, we've only been dating for two months. I don't want to get her something that seems too serious because it might freak her out."

"Oh Cody," Ivy said, shaking her head. "April is the biggest romantic I know. As long as you get her a gift that means something to her or represents something, she'll love it."

"Okay," Cody said. They stopped at a shop. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Ivy said. Cody smirked as they entered the shop.

* * *

Ivy smiled as she stared at the living room in the apartment. She was quite proud of her decorating skills.

"Looks great hun," Ted said, walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Ivy smiled. "Are you excited for today?"

"Ecstatic," Ivy said. "What are your parents bringing?"

"My mom made a bunch of different desserts," Ted said. "And Brett's bringing a bottle of wine."

"April promised she would make a salad," Ivy said. "And Danny made some sort of potato dish."

"Everything will be great," Ted said, before kissing Ivy on the forehead. Ivy smiled as the doorbell rang. Ted let go of Ivy's waist. Ivy walked over to the door and opened it. Brett was standing on the other side.

"Merry Christmas Ivy," Brett said as Ivy let him in.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ivy said as she took the bottle of wine from Brett.

"Hey bro," Ted said, giving his younger brother a hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Brett said. They both heard the doorbell ring again but Ivy was closer to the front door. Brett looked around the room. "Very nice."

"Yeah Ivy spent a lot of time decorating," Ted said. "She's really excited about this."

"I can imagine," Brett said. Ivy walked into the room with Cody and April. "April, hey!"

"Be still my heart!" April said dramatically. "It's been far too long Brett." She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Well that's because someone left me for Raw," Brett said. "I thought we agreed we were going to take over FCW and run it with an iron fist."

"My maniacal laugh wasn't ready for your evil ways," April said. Brett laughed and Ivy gave April a look.

"Geez," Ivy said. "I leave you down there alone and you start plotting takeovers? Thank goodness I can keep my eye on you now."

"It wasn't my idea," April protested. "It was all Brett! He distracted me with a shiny title." Ivy giggled at April. April looked up at Cody who looked confused. "Yes I know, we're all weird."

"Thank god I never was at FCW," Cody said.

"Oh please," Ivy said. "You're weird too! That's why you're friends with us." Cody rolled his eyes as he put his arm around April.

"So Brett brought us a nice bottle of wine," Ted said. "Would everyone like a glass?" Everyone else nodded.

"You two better be careful with alcohol in this apartment," Cody said. "I've experience first-hand what happens when you both have had too much." Ivy's face turned bright red, before she buried her head in Ted's chest.

"Dude I'm going to kill you," Ted said, before walking into the kitchen.

"Do I want to know?" Brett asked April.

"Not really," April said. "I think there are certain lines siblings should never cross."

* * *

Ivy smiled as she put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked back into the living room. Cody and April were sitting on the couch talking with Brett. Danny and Ted were standing by the tree talking with Ted's parents. Ivy walked over to her fiancée. Ted smiled and wrapped his arm Ivy's shoulder.

"Dinner was wonderful Ivy," Amy said. "And the room looks beautiful."

"Yeah sis you really went all out," Danny said.

"I wanted to make mom proud," She said and Danny nodded.

"So," Ted Sr. began. "Have you two thought about a date for the wedding?"

"Not really," Ivy said. "Honestly, we haven't really talked about any wedding plans."

"Yeah we should probably start thinking about that," Ted said.

"You don't have any dream wedding ideas?" Amy asked. Ivy smiled.

"Well when I was younger I always told myself that I wanted to get married at Thayer Hotel," Ivy said and Danny nodded.

"Thayer Hotel?" Ted Sr. asked.

"It's this landmark at West Point," Danny said. "Ivy and I used to run around there when our dad was teaching."

"The grounds are so gorgeous," Ivy said smiling.

"Well maybe that's something we could look into," Ted said. Ivy smiled brightly at him. Then, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know," Ivy said. "But I'll get it." She walked over to the front door and opened it. Her smiled quickly disappeared as she stared at the person in her doorway.

"Hi Ivy,"

* * *

**Oh noooooo! It's a cliffhanger. You have to review to find out what happens next!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay for another update! Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy stood frozen at the doorway. How could they just show up at her apartment?

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Ivy please," Ivy rolled her eyes and let them enter the apartment. She shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want Colonel?" Ivy asked, staring angrily at her father.

"It's Christmas Ivy," He said.

"Since when do you care about Christmas?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You gave up that claim twenty two years ago."

"Ivy please just let me explain," the Colonel began, but Ivy cut him off.

"No," She said, shaking her head. "You have no right to come to my home after what you did."

"I was doing what's best for you," He said.

"No you were doing what's best for you!" Ivy shouted. "You never gave a damn about me. It was bad enough that we lost mom, but then I had to grow up with a father who didn't care about me."

"Ivy that's not true," Her father said.

"Yes it is!" Ivy shouted. "If you cared at all, you would have let Danny and I call you Dad! But instead it was always "Colonel this" and "Colonel that". I never felt like I could talk to you about anything!"

"I was there for you and your brother if you needed me," Colonel Sharp said.

"Stop lying!" Ivy screamed. "You love the Army more than your own kids! You only ever did things for us because you wanted to make sure we didn't embarrass you."

"I just want you to be happy," He said quietly.

"I am happy!" Ivy said, throwing her hands in the air. It was then that her father spotted the ring on her finger.

"You're getting married?" He asked quietly. "To him?"

"He has a name!" Ivy shouted. "And yes, I am. Because I love Ted and he loves me." Her father went to speak, but Ivy stopped him. "Just get out." Colonel Sharp stood there not moving. Ivy shook her head as she felt her eyes start to tear up. She ran from the kitchen to the bedroom, slamming the door in the process. April quickly chased after her, followed by Ted. Cody and Brett exchanged a look before following after them. Danny stared at his father, a dark look on his face. He stormed over to him.

"How dare you?" Danny asked quietly. "How dare you show up and ruin everything? Ivy worked so hard to make sure everything was perfect for today. Why can't you just stay out of our lives?"

"I'm your father!" Colonel Sharp shouted.

"No, you're not!" Danny shouted back. "You're just the bastard who neglected two children after his wife died."

"How dare you say that," Colonel Sharp began. "I didn't neglect you, I was grieving."

"We all were!" Danny shouted. "How do you think Ivy felt? She was five years old when mom died. And the parent that she had left couldn't show her any love. Did you know that every night for almost a year, Ivy would come into my room crying because she missed mom? She couldn't go to you because you would just yell at her!" Colonel Sharp stared at Danny dumbfounded. "I am just so thankful that Ivy and I are nothing like you." Then Danny stormed out of the kitchen and into Ivy's room. Amy looked over at her husband, shock and pain etched on her face. Ted Sr. walked over to Colonel Sharp.

"We haven't been formally introduced," He said. "I'm Ted DiBiase Sr. and my son is marrying your daughter." Colonel Sharp just stared at him, not sure what to say. "Your daughter's been there for my son during a lot of hard times. I understand that you don't want them to get married because Ted's been married before. I had that same problem when I wanted to marry Amy. But I can promise you that Ted loves Ivy more than anything in this world. I haven't seen him this happy in a while. You can disapprove of it all you want, but those two are going to get married no matter what because they love each other. And if you can't accept that, then maybe you need to re-evaluate yourself." Then Ted Sr. walked back over to his wife, who had moved to the couch. Colonel Sharp stared at his feet, silent. Then he left.

* * *

By the time April and Ted had gotten to the room. Ivy had already collapsed onto her bed in tears. Ted quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ivy buried her face in Ted's chest. Cody and Brett entered the room quietly. Everyone stayed silent until Danny stormed into the room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Ivy," Danny said. Ivy lifted her head up.

"It's not your fault," Ivy said. "That's just how the Colonel is."

"I wanted to punch him so badly," Danny said. Ivy nodded as Danny clenched his fists. They all fell silent. This time, Brett broke the silence.

"Hey Ivy," Ivy looked up at Brett. He was holding up a scrapbook. "What's this?" Ivy chuckled as she walked over and took the book from him.

"I like to make scrapbooks," Ivy said sitting back down next to Ted. "This one is my FCW scrapbook."

"Oooooh," April said, sitting down on the other side of Ivy. Brett, Cody, and Danny all moved closer to look at the pictures.

"The Original Queen?" Brett asked, looking at a caption of a picture of Ivy.

"I was the first Queen of FCW," Ivy boasted. "So yes, I'm the Original Queen."

"Oh it's us!" April said happily. Ivy smiled at the picture. She and April were in the ring posing together.

"This is my favorite picture," Ivy said, pointing to one of her and Ted. The caption read "This is what true friendship looks like" with Ted and Ivy both making goofy faces. Ted chuckled as he looked at it.

"Those were some good times," Ted said. There was a knock at the door and Amy poked her head in the room.

"Just wanted to make sure you all were okay," She said. Even though she said all, Amy was mostly asking the question to Ivy.

"Yeah we're good," Ivy said. "Is he still here?"

"No he left," Amy said. Ivy nodded as she stood up. She placed the scrapbook down on the bed and headed out of the room. Everyone followed suit knowing now that everything was okay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another update XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

About an hour later, Ivy, Ted, Cody, and April sat in the living room of Ivy and Ted's apartment. Ted's parents and Brett had left about an hour ago. Danny walked out of the guest room with his luggage. Ivy walked over to her brother.

"Well the taxi should be outside soon," Danny said.

"I could have driven you to the airport," Ivy pointed out. Danny was flying up to New York to see Nikki.

"I know," Danny said. "But I didn't want to take you away from your fiancée and your friends." Ivy nodded and picked up two small boxes from the kitchen counter.

"Can you give these to Nikki and Brie from me?" Ivy asked.

"Sure," Danny said. They heard a honk from outside. "Well there's my ride." Ivy sighed and gave her brother a hug. "See you soon sis." Ivy smiled as Danny exited the apartment. She walked over to the couch where the others were. She sat down next to Ted, who wrapped his arm around her. April was sitting on the coffee table and Cody was sitting on the floor.

"So what's planned for now?" April asked. Ivy shrugged.

"We could always open some presents," Cody suggested.

"No you're supposed to do that in the morning," April said. "Come on, this should be a traditional Christmas."

"Not all of them," Cody said. "When I was a kid we always each opened one present on Christmas Eve because most of the time my dad had to leave the next morning for a show."

"Well we're all adults," Ivy said. "And we should be able to make our own traditions. So, let's each open one because we can." Cody smirked as the four of them moved towards the tree. Cody picked up a present with his name on the tag.

"To Cody from Ted," Cody said, reading the small tag on the box. Ted smirked as Cody tore into the box. Inside were a few video games. "Awesome! Thanks man."

"Anytime," Ted said. "As long as you don't kidnap my fiancée all the time to play them."

"But that's the basis of our friendship!" Ivy exclaimed. Cody laughed and Ted rolled his eyes. He then reached forward and grabbed one of his presents. The present was from Ivy. She smiled at Ted, as he opened the gift. Inside the box were three very nice looking ties.

"Wow," Ted said, examining them. "These are really nice hun." Ivy smiled and Ted kissed her.

"My turn!" Ivy said, excitedly. She picked up one of the bigger presents that had her name on it. She noticed it was from April. "I wonder what it could be." April smiled and Ivy unwrapped the gift. She took the top off the box and her eyes lit up at the contents. It was a dark green dress with a black ribbon around the middle. "April, it's gorgeous!"

"And ironically," Ted said, holding up one of his ties. "It matches with this." Ivy smiled as she gently placed the dress back into the box. April was the last one to go. She reached over and grabbed a medium sized gift. It was from Cody. She slowly unwrapped it to see a box. She opened the box, to discover a smaller box inside.

"It's a box inside of a box," April said, slightly confused.

"It's Inception!" Ivy shouted. April giggled as she opened the smaller box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm.

"Oh my gosh," April said, lifting up the necklace. "Cody it's beautiful. But why a lightning bolt?"

"Well I remembered you telling me about how much you love watching thunder storms," Cody said. "And how you said the lightning was the best part." April stared at him, a happy look in her eye.

"You're so amazing," April said. She leaned towards Cody and gently kissed him.

"Alright," Ted said. "It's getting pretty late. How about we all turn in for the night?" Ivy, April, and Ted stood. Cody moved to the couch were he stretched out.

"I'll get you a blanket," Ivy said to Cody. He nodded as April looked at him. He had just taken the couch without a word. Ivy walked back into the room and dropped the blanket on Cody.

"Night all," Ted said, heading into his and Ivy's room.

"I have to take off the sheets Danny used and remake the guest room bed," Ivy said. April nodded. "Night Cody."

"Night ladies," Cody said. The two girls headed into the guest room. April shut the door as Ivy began working on the bed.

"That was weird," April said.

"What?" Ivy asked, as she dumped the used sheets and blankets on the floor.

"He just took the couch without a word," April said. Ivy sighed as she put a new sheet on the bed. "What?"

"April isn't it obvious why he did that?" She asked. April shook her head. "Look you guys have only been dating for two months and Cody probably doesn't want to rush anything or make it seem like he's moving too fast. And sharing a bed, well that falls into that category." April crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, don't overthink it. Cody obviously cares about you." April looked down at the necklace in her hand.

"Okay," April said. Ivy smile slightly as she stepped towards her best friend. April smiled a little and gave Ivy a hug. "Night."

"Night girly," Ivy said walking out of the room. As she shut the door, April sat down on the bed and stared at her necklace.

* * *

Ted sighed as he lounged on the bed in his and Ivy's room. He was kind of tired, but he hadn't had the chance to spend a moment alone with his fiancée since two pm, the day before. Ivy walked into the room and shut the door. He looked up and smiled at her. Ivy smiled back as she sat down next to him.

"Well today was interesting," Ivy said. She moved so that she was lying down next to Ted. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You did a great job hun," Ted said. "But I didn't like having to share you all day with everyone else."

"That's just because you're greedy," Ivy said, nudging his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Ted asked. He smirked deviously. "Well now you're all mine." He pulled Ivy towards him until she was completely on top of him. He kissed her, wrapping one hand around her waist and placed the other on the back of her neck.

"Teddy," Ivy said, pulling away. "Our best friends are barely fifty feet away. I don't think they want to hear this."

"Hey we can be quiet," Ted said.

"Well I can be," Ivy said. "But sweetie, you're pretty loud." Ted raised an eyebrow at her before smirking.

"Oh really?" He asked. Then he began tickling her. Ivy began giggling and trying to get away from him.

"Teddy stop," She hissed at him between giggles. He kept at it as Ivy tried to squirm away. Suddenly, she felt herself falling off the bed. She let out a screech as they both toppled to the floor, Ivy landing on top of Ted.

"There are certain things I never want to hear!" Cody shouted from the living room.

"Same!" April called from the guest room. Ivy put her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Well I guess neither of us can be quiet," Ted said, helping Ivy up.

"Sorry sweetie," Ivy said. "But Cody and April are leaving in the afternoon, so then I'm all yours."

"Well I like the sound of that," Ted said, before kissing his fiancée. Ivy smiled before they both got back into the bed. Ivy moved closer to Ted and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Night Teddy," Ivy said. Ted smiled as he quickly heard the even breathing of Ivy falling asleep. He then forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"Night Ivy," Then he fell asleep.

* * *

After being slightly traumatized by the loud noise coming from Ted and Ivy's room, April still found she couldn't fall asleep. The fact that Cody was sleeping on the couch was bothering her. It was just sharing a bed, was it that big of a deal? She sighed as she quietly got up. Being careful to not make any noise, she slowly opened the door. April moved quickly into the living room. The room was dark except for the light coming from the tree. She could see Cody sitting up on the couch, staring at the ceiling. April walked over and sat down on the coffee table.

"Hey," She said. Cody looked down, a bit surprised to see April.

"Hey," Cody said. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," April said. "You?"

"Same," Cody said. April nodded as she bit the nail of her index finger.

"Cody,"

"Yeah April," She put her hand down and stared at her boyfriend.

"Why did you just take the couch without saying anything?" April asked. Cody sighed and sat up.

"I didn't want to impose on your privacy," Cody said. "And I didn't want to seem like I was rushing things. I don't want it to be like we have this great relationship in the beginning and then the chemistry just dies out." April finally understood. He was doing what anyone would do. He was trying to avoid the same mistakes he made in his previous relationship.

"It's not rushing things," April said. "It's just two people who care about each other, showing it." Cody smiled as April stood up. She held out her hand and he took it, as he stood up. They walked back to the guest room. Cody closed the door as April got into the bed. He walked around to the other side before lying down next to April. April curled up to Cody and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Night April," Cody said, before kissing her gently. April smiled.

"Night Cody," Then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh heeeeeeeeeeeey. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy stood in the kitchen the next morning cooking breakfast. She heard a door open and turned around. She smirked as she saw Cody walk out of the guest room. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," He said, stretching his arms.

"Hey there," Ivy said. "So you clearly did not sleep on the couch."

"Clearly," Cody said, leaning against the wall. Ivy moved so that she was sitting on the counter.

"So how did that come about?" Ivy asked.

"Well after the traumatizing noises coming from your room," Cody said and Ivy giggled. "April came out of the guest room to talk and she just asked why I had taken the couch."

"She asked me too," Ivy said. "She didn't get why you did it."

"Well I explained it to her," Cody said. "And she didn't seem to think it was a big deal. So we slept in the same bed." Ivy clapped her hands together and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Why was it such a big deal?" Ivy asked.

"I did what you used to do," Cody said. "I was making comparisons." Ivy nodded as she fidgeted with her hands. Cody knew Kristen was always a touchy subject. "I just care a lot about April and I don't want things to just end abruptly."

"Well as bat-shit crazy as Layla is," Ivy began. "She served as help in what not to do in a relationship." Cody smirked and nodded.

"So what are you making?" Cody asked.

"Well I already made some scrambled eggs," Cody gave her a look and she pointed to the microwave. "I put them there. I was working on the bacon before you came in. And I was going to make some toast."

"Well what can I do to help?" Cody asked.

"Um you could set the table," Ivy said. Cody nodded as he grabbed four plates from the cabinet. The two worked in silence for a little while until they were both finished. Ivy put the food on the table and then turned to Cody. "So April and Ted still aren't awake."

"You know what that means, right?" Cody asked. The two smirked deviously at each other.

* * *

Ted groaned as a loud noise brought him out of sleep. He had been having a very nice but graphic dream, involving him and Ivy when the noise woke him. He got out of bed and grabbed the shirt on the floor. He put it on and exited the room. He was greeted with the sight of April exiting the guest room.

"Please tell me that noise is not you fucking your fiancée," April said, clearly not happy to be awake.

"If it was would I really be here talking to you," Ted said. "I just woke up." They heard the noise again. They both moved down the small hallway and into the living room. Ivy and Cody were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Oh hell no!" Cody shouted.

"You're gonna lose Runnels!" Ivy shouted back. April groaned and glared at Ted.

"Why did you get him video games?" She asked.

"Because I knew he would appreciate it," Ted said. "Hey nerd and nerdier." Ivy paused the game and the two looked up.

"Morning sunshines," Ivy said, a smile on her face. April rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch and sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"You two are so loud," April groaned, before burying her head in Cody's shoulder.

"We take our video games seriously," Cody said. Ivy stood up and Ted leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"So I made breakfast," Ivy said.

"I helped!" Cody said, excitedly. April mumbled something into Cody's shoulder.

"There's bacon," Ivy said. April's head flew up.

"Bacon?" Ivy nodded. April jumped up and ran over to the table. Ivy started laughing and the boys stared at her. "April loves her bacon." They walked over to the table, where April was already filling up her plate with bacon.

"Christ," Cody said. He sat down next to her and went to steal a piece from her plate. April smacked his hand away.

"Mine," She said, pointing her fork at him. Ted chuckled at them as he sat down next to Ivy.

"Easy April," Ivy said. "There's enough bacon to share." April slowly put her fork down before smiling at Cody. Cody rolled his eyes before smiling. The four of them began eating breakfast, talking about random things.

* * *

Ivy walked over to the front door with April.

"This was great Ivy," April said. "I'm glad you invited us."

"How could I not invite my best friend?" Ivy asked. April smiled and the two girls hugged. Cody and Ted walked over.

"Well we'll see you guys in a few days," April said.

"Don't beat those games without me Cody," Ivy said, before giving him a hug.

"No promises," Cody said, smirking. Then he and April headed out. Ivy stood in the doorway watching them. As soon as their car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. Ivy shut the door. As she turned around, she found Ted standing right in front of her. He had a devious grin on his face as he backed her into the door. He reached over and locked the front door.

"You're mine now," Ted said before crashing his lips to hers. He propped her up against the door and Ivy wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth moved down to her neck.

"You just couldn't wait, huh?" Ivy asked, smirking. Ted looked up at her.

"Nope," He said, before kissing her again. Ivy could feel Ted's hand snake its way under her shirt.

"Teddy," She said, trying not to moan. "There are more comfortable places to be doing this."

"I'm fine here," Ted said, swiftly unclasping Ivy's bra and tossing it onto the ground. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it down with her bra. His mouth began traveling down from Ivy's neck.

"Teddy," Ivy moaned. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Well if you insist," Ted said. He wrapped his arms around her body and carried her into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut, having no intention of leaving that room for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy giggled as she pulled Ted into the hotel room. It was February and their two year anniversary. They had just gone out to dinner, but Ivy currently had other things on her mind. She pushed Ted down onto the bed and moved so that she was straddling his legs.

"Wait isn't this usually the other way around?" Ted asked.

"Shut up," Ivy said, before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her tongue slipped into his mouth. She began tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Geez someone's horny," Ted whispered into Ivy's ear.

"I can't help that my fiancée gets me all hot and bothered," She said, smirking. She then kissed him again, even more passionately. They were interrupted by banging on the door.

"Ignore it," Ted said, before kissing Ivy. The banging continued.

"Ted, Ivy?" They heard Cody call from outside. "I hate to bother you, but I really need to talk to you." Ivy sighed and got off Ted's lap. She started to walk over to the door.

"Come on hun," Ted said quietly. "It can't be that important."

"You be patient Mister," Ivy said, before heading over to the door. She opened the door to see Cody, with his head down. "Cody?" He looked up at her and she could see his eyes were extremely red from crying. "Oh my gosh, Cody what's wrong?" He nodded inside the room and Ivy stepped aside. She shut the door.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Ted asked as Cody leaned against the wall. Cody shook his head.

"What happened?" Ivy asked. Cody took a shaky breath.

"I told April I loved her," Cody said. "And she broke up with me." Ivy's jaw nearly dropped.

"That just doesn't sound like April," Ivy said.

"Well maybe you don't know her as well as you thought," Cody hissed.

"Cody I know April cares about you," Ivy said.

"Clearly not!" Cody screamed at Ivy. Ivy backed away from Cody and Ted stood up so he was closer to her. "Clearly she never gave a damn about me because she just broke my heart!"

"It's just not like her," Ivy said, trying to rationalize the situation.

"Stop trying to defend that stupid bitch!" Cody shouted. Ivy had enough at that moment. Her hand swung at Cody and made contact with his cheek. Cody stumbled backwards into the wall, before sliding down to the floor. Ivy stepped back, shock etched onto her face.

"Oh my gosh," She said quietly. Then Ivy quickly bolted from the room. Ted sat down on the bed as he stared at Cody. Cody's hand was holding onto his face where Ivy had struck him.

"I'm sorry," Cody said quietly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Ted said. Cody looked up at him and sighed before resting his head against the wall.

* * *

Ivy nearly ran all the way to April's room. She banged on the door.

"April!" She called. "April open the door!" The door opened and April let Ivy in.

"You know, don't you?" All the anger disappeared from Ivy as she looked at her best friend. April's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was standing in a way that she almost looked even smaller than she actually was. Ivy ran over and hugged April. April's body began to shake from her crying. Ivy gently moved so they were sitting down.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"We were just sitting in his room watching a movie," April said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We were watching some romantic comedy and Cody suddenly pauses the movie and looks at me. I thought he was bored with the movie and wanted to do something else. But he's just looking at me for the longest time with this adorably goofy smile on his face." She stopped to catch her breath since she was still crying. "And then he said it. He just came right out and told me he loved me. And I freaked out."

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Because the last time I got serious with a guy," April began. "He broke my heart. And I was scared that that would happen with me and Cody. So I thought it would just be easier if I ended it before I got hurt again."

"But you hurt him," Ivy said.

"I know," April said. "I didn't think he would take it as badly as he did."

"But April," Ivy said. "Layla broke up with him because she said they had no chemistry. And then you go and break up with him because you don't love him."

"But I do!" April shouted.

"Well he doesn't know that, does he?" Ivy asked. April's head fell as she began to silently cry again. "I don't mean to seem like I'm taking his side." She stood up. "Honestly, I just slapped Cody for calling you a bitch." April didn't move and Ivy sighed. "He loves you April. You should know that means he's not going to hurt you." Then she walked out of them room.

* * *

Ted and Cody were still seated in the same positions that Ivy had left them in when she returned to the room. Cody stood up when she walked into the room.

"Ivy I'm sorry," Cody said, his voice hoarse.

"Look there's something you need to know,"

* * *

April was lying on her bed, tears slowly falling down her face. She was thinking about everything Ivy had said to her. Ivy was right, but April had screwed up. Cody would never want to talk to her again. She heard a quiet knock at the door. April sighed as she slowly made her way to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Cody standing there.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Can we talk?" April nodded and let him walk in. She shut the door and walked over to her bed. She noticed the red mark on his face. Cody noticed her staring. "Ivy smacked me, pretty hard. My fault for shooting my mouth off."

"Cody," April began but Cody cut her off.

"Ivy told me," Cody said. "She told me about how you were hurt in your last relationship and how you were scared about history repeating itself. Honestly, I was scared that if I told you I loved you, you would run away." April looked down at her feet. "But that doesn't mean I didn't mean it. I love you April and you can run away or say you don't feel the same, but it's not going to change how I feel." April looked up into Cody's eyes. And for the first time, in a long time, she felt it.

"Cody," April said quietly. She took a deep breath. "I, I love you." She felt her body shaking in fear as her eyes teared up. Cody stepped towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked. April nodded.

"Yeah," She said. Cody wrapped his arms around April and hugged her. April buried her head into his shirt and hugged him back. Cody gently kissed her forehead before leaning his head on hers.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she put her phone on the nightstand.

"Well apparently everything's okay," Ivy said, sitting down next to Ted.

"I still can't believe you slapped Cody," Ted said. "Or how hard you smacked him."

"Well he insulted my best friend," Ivy said. Ted smirked as Ivy gave him a cheeky grin. He scooted closer to her.

"You know we were interrupted earlier," He pointed out, while drawing circles on Ivy's arm. "And technically, it's still our anniversary."

"Well I don't really like leaving things unfinished," Ivy said, before giving her fiancée a look. Ted took that as an okay and pulled Ivy in for a kiss. Ivy pulled away. "But I'm kind of tired." She tried to move away, but Ted grabbed hold of her and pinned his body over hers.

"Oh no," He said. "I hate leaving things unfinished." Then he pressed his lips to hers. His hand moved down, quickly removing Ivy's jeans. Ivy let out a moan as his hand ran over her underwear.

"Don't tease me like that," Ivy managed to squeak out. Ted smirked deviously as he kissed his fiancée again.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter. Also, I have a new story called "High School Never Ends". If you haven't already, you should check it out. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy smiled as she sat at the announce table. It was May and she could feel the effects of the weather change already. She was currently watching Ted wrestle a match. He was already booked to win, so she had no worries. She also loved sitting at the announce table because it gave her a chance to talk with Josh. She found the small male announcer to be highly entertaining. However, something went wrong. Ted was currently wrestling Sheamus. Sheamus was supposed to hit his finisher, the Celtic Cross, but Ted was supposed to kick out. But when Sheamus hit his finishing move, Ivy could already tell something was wrong. When Ted hit the mat, Ivy noticed it was different from the way he usually fell. And when Sheamus went to pin him, Ted did not move. Ivy stood up slowly, dropping the headphones onto the table. She noticed the referee looking slightly confused but counting the pin for Sheamus. Ivy felt her body fill with fear as fiancée lay there not moving. She quickly climbed into the ring. She ignored everyone around them as she bolted over to Ted.

"Ted?" She asked quietly, shaking his arm. He didn't move. Ivy felt herself move into full panic mode. The referee knelt down beside her, confused as to what was going on. "Get help!" The referee looked confused before. "He's hurt! Get help!" He saw the look in her eyes and knew that none of this was scripted. Ivy felt her eyes starting to tear up. "Teddy please wake up." Finally, the trainers were in the ring with a stretcher. The quickly put Ted on the stretcher and pulled it out of the ring. One of the trainers helped Ivy up, aware of her emotional state. The crowd seemed awkwardly silent, most likely unable to tell if the injury was real or not. Once they got backstage, the cameramen stopped shooting.

"Ivy!" Stephanie came running over to her. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know," Ivy managed to say in between her tears. "Something must have happened. He didn't move after the finisher."

"He's got to go to the hospital," One of the trainers said. Ivy bit her lip as more tears flooded from her eyes. Stephanie wrapped her arm around Ivy, slightly supporting her as they walked towards the ambulance. One of the trainers gently helped Ivy into the ambulance. She sat down next to Ted, her petite hand wrapping around his.

"Teddy?" She whispered. She gave his hand a squeeze but her heart dropped even more as he just lay there. "Please be okay."

* * *

About an hour later, Ivy was seated in the same position.

"Ivy!" Ivy turned and saw April running into the room. She stood up and April threw her arms around Ivy.

"Are you okay?" April asked, hugging Ivy. Ivy pulled away and wiped her already red and puffy eyes.

"I've been better," She said.

"We brought your stuff," Cody said. "I think your phone's been going off." Ivy sighed as she dug through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She already had a missed call from Danny, two missed calls from Brett, and four missed calls from Ted's parents.

"I can't," She said closing the phone. She felt Cody take the phone from her hand.

"What's the prognosis?" He asked gently.

"The doctor said he suffered a mild concussion," Ivy said. "They're just not sure when he's going to wake up."

"Okay," Cody said. "I'm gonna go make some phone calls." April nodded as she looked at Ivy. Cody quietly slipped out of the room.

"Ivy?" April asked gently.

"He's got to wake up," Ivy said, her eyes tearing up. "He's got to." April hugged Ivy again as the tears began freely falling from Ivy's eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Ivy was back sitting in the chair by Ted's bed. She looked over at April and Cody. The two were cuddled up next to each other sleeping. She was happy that they were happy. Since they had solved their issues three months ago, they had been closer than ever. Ivy sighed as she looked back over at Ted. She then slowly climbed into the hospital bed. She was small so she fit in the small space next to his body.

"Teddy?" She asked quietly. There was still no response. She lifted her head and looked at her fiancée's face. It just looked like he was sleeping. Ivy took a shaky breath. "He's just sleeping." She then reached up and gently kissed him. Then she leaned her head on his chest and forced herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Ted slowly opened his eyes. The sun began to shine in his eyes and he held is hand up to block it out. He was confused and disoriented and had no clue where he was. As his eyes got adjusted to the light he realized he was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Cody walking into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey man," Cody said, seeing Ted awake. He walked over to Ted. "How you feeling?"

"Confused," Ted said. "What happened?"

"You took a pretty nasty fall in your match last night," Cody said.

"I've been out that long?" Ted asked. He then noticed Ivy asleep next to him.

"Ivy was really worried," Cody said. "And by worried, I mean I don't think I've seen her this upset ever."

"Really?" Ted asked, his hand gently pushing some of Ivy's hair off her face. Cody walked over to April and gently woke her.

"April," He said. April groaned as Cody helped her stand up. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Kay," April said, leaning on Cody. Cody nodded to Ted before leaving the room.

"Ivy," Ted said, gently nudging his fiancée. Ivy made a small noise and Ted smiled sadly. He gently kissed her on the lips. As he pulled away, Ivy's eyes fluttered open.

"Teddy?" She asked, quietly. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming hun," Ted said. Ivy bit her lip before hugging him. Ted rested his head on hers. "I'm so sorry Ivy." Ivy looked up at him.

"It's not your fault," Ivy said, wiping her eyes. "These things happen. I'm just glad you're okay." Ted nodded before kissing her again. He couldn't help but feel guilty for putting Ivy through some much stress and worry.

* * *

**Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy held the door open for Ted as they entered the hotel room. He had been released from the hospital and was cleared to wrestle in time for Raw next Monday. As Ivy shut the door, Ted grabbed for the bags.

"Oh no," Ivy said, walking past him with their belongings. "The doctor told you to rest."

"Ivy I'm not exerting any extra effort helping you with our bags," Ted said. Ivy sighed and put the bags down.

"I just don't want anything to happen okay?" Ivy asked quietly. Ted sighed and hugged Ivy. He kissed her forehead before sitting down on the bed. "I did convince Cody to go out and get us some real food." She held up a bag. "Since hospital food is gross." Ted chuckled as Ivy sat down next to him. Ivy began eating her food as Ted sat there quietly. Ivy looked up and noticed this.

"Teddy what's wrong?" She asked. Ted sighed.

"I just feel really guilty about what happened," Ted said.

"The finish was botched," Ivy said. "It happens all the time."

"That's not what I meant," Ted said. "I meant that I felt guilty for putting you through all that. I just can't even imagine what was going through your head over the past day." Ivy sighed and put her food down on the floor.

"I was scared," Ivy said. "Really scared. I didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen. And the worst part was I didn't have you to hold my hand and reassure me that everything was going to be okay. But you're okay now." She wrapped her hand around his. "You're okay and everything is going to be fine." Ted's other hand reached over and cupped Ivy's face. His thumb stroked her cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine," Ted reassured her. Ivy leaned over and kissed Ted gently. Ted swiftly lifted Ivy up and put her on his lap. His left hand rested on her back and his right hand was rubbing circles on Ivy's side. He kissed her with a little more intensity.

"Teddy," Ivy said, pulling away. "The doctor said to not exert yourself."

"I don't think this counts as exerting myself," Ted said before kissing Ivy again. Ivy pushed Ted's shoulders back gently until she was lying on top of him.

"If we're doing this," Ivy said, gently pulling Ted's shirt over his head. "We're doing this my way." She ran her hands slowly up his stomach before kissing him.

"Mm I like you being in control," Ted said. Ivy smirked deviously before continuing to kiss him.

* * *

Ivy groaned as she woken up by the sound of her phone. She gently removed Ted's arms from her waist before getting out of bed. She sighed as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she began to slowly get dressed. She noticed Ted stirring slightly. Ivy walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hi Ivy, it's Stephanie," Ivy sat down on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub. "I was just calling to see how Ted is doing."

"He's good," Ivy said. "He was released from the hospital last night. The doctor said he should be fine to wrestle by Monday."

"Good," Stephanie said. "Also, I was calling to tell you something. I've been talking with the writers and we have come up with a really good storyline for you and Ted."

"Oh really?" Ivy asked. "What does it entail?"

Ivy sighed as she stood in the gorilla position with Ted.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked. His hand was in his pants pocket, where Ivy's engagement ring was sitting.

"I just feel awkward," Ivy said. "Like I love that the writers are incorporating our engagement into a storyline, but televising this to thousands of people." Her voice trailed off and Ted smirked.

"Just another excuse for me to show how much I love you," Ted said, before kissing Ivy's forehead. Ivy nodded as Ted's music began. He held out his arm and Ivy wrapped her arm around his. "Here we go."

**Ted DiBiase walked out with Ivy. The crowd cheered loudly as Ivy waved at members of the crowd. They walked down to the ring as the footage of what happened to Ted the previous week played behind them. Ted and Ivy climbed up the ring steps and he held down the bottom rope for her. She got into the ring and sat on the second rope for Ted. Ted entered the ring and walked over to the other side to grab a microphone. Ivy's eyes moved up to the Titantron as the footage ended.**

**"Well that was hard to watch," Ted said. "But I wanted to come out and tell everyone that I am all right. Also, I wanted to apologize to my girlfriend for putting her through that ordeal." Ivy smiled slightly and kissed Ted's cheek. Ted smiled at her before continuing. "After what happened last week, I began to think about certain things in my life, especially you Ivy. I realized that you are one of the most important things in my life and I cannot imagine my life without you." Ted knelt down in front of her and pulled the box containing the ring from his pocket. The crowd started to go crazy as he opened the little box.**

**"Ivy," Ted began. "Will you marry me?" The crowd erupted into screams as Ivy stared at Ted. Her hand flew up to her mouth. After a few seconds, Ivy let her hand dropped.**

**"Yes!" Ivy shouted. Ted smiled widely as he slipped the ring onto her hand. As he stood up, Ivy threw her arms around his neck. Ted wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing Ivy passionately. The two exited the ring and headed up the ramp. As the camera moved up close on the couple, Ivy held up her hand flashing the ring. They then walked to the back.**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. But, review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I have this BIG cyber cookie for redheadedsweetheart! She rules, just saying. XD Well here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

"Can I play now?"

"No,"

"How about now?"

"No,"

"Cody!"

"No!" Ivy, Ted, Cody, and April were sitting in Ted and Ivy's hotel room after Raw. Cody was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. April was sitting next to him, entertained by the interaction between her boyfriend and her best friend. Ivy was lying on the bed, leaning over Cody's shoulder, poking him repeatedly. Ted was leaning against the pillows watching the screen intently.

"Cody just let Ivy play," Ted said, sighing.

"The last time I let her play this game," Cody began. "She set me back three levels. So no."

"You suck Runnels," Ivy said, sitting up.

"Says the girl who's always off sucking Ted's dick," Cody said. April laughed very loudly and Ivy's face turned very red. Ted leaned forward and smacked Cody's head. Ivy recovered and took a deep breath.

"Says the guy who jacks off to a picture of himself!" Ivy shouted in retaliation. April clutched her side as she fell over giggling. Cody's face turned to one of horror.

"That's not true!" Cody shouted. "That's just a dumb rumor!"

"If you let me play I'll never mention it again," Ivy said. Cody stared at the controller and then at Ivy.

"Fine," Cody grumbled, handing Ivy the controller.

"Victory is mine!" Ivy shouted, throwing a fist up in the air. Ted chuckled at his fiancée's antics. April sat up, finally stifling her laughter.

"She's lying," Cody said, to April. April patted Cody's shoulder.

"Of course she is," April said. April glance over at Ivy who smirked. Cody buried his head in his hands. Suddenly, there was a very loud knock at the door. Ted got up and opened it. Melina came running in, followed by John.

"Guess what?" Melina asked, her excitement showing. Ivy paused the game and looked up.

"What?" Ivy asked, trying to match Melina's enthusiasm.

"John asked me to marry him!" Melina shouted. Ivy and April both jumped up when she said this.

"Oh my gosh!" April shouted.

"Congratulations!" Ivy said, hugging Melina. Melina showed them her hand, where the ring was. It was a simple silver band, with a blue gem in the center. "Mel it's beautiful."

"Yeah I have good taste," John said, smiling at Melina. "But there's more."

"More?" Cody asked.

"We're getting married tonight!" Melina said.

"Tonight?" Ivy asked, a little surprised.

"Well yeah," Melina said. "I mean we are in Las Vegas. And besides, the WWE has us always so busy. Why not take advantage of being in the city filled with twenty-four seven wedding chapels?"

"Well alright!" April said, smiling.

"So put on something nice," John said. He handed Ted a piece of paper. "This is the place. Be quick because Nat, TJ, Mike, and Maryse are already there." The four of them nodded.

"See you guys there!" Melina shouted, before she and John exited the room.

"Well we'll go change," Cody said. Ivy nodded as the two headed out of the room. Ivy moved over to her bag as she pulled a dress out of it. She stopped to look at her own engagement ring. She and Ted had barely discussed their wedding plans. Sure they were busy, but they had plenty of time to talk about these things. Melina and John just got engaged and we're already getting married.

"Everything alright hun?" Ted asked, pulling Ivy from her thoughts.

"Just thinking," Ivy said, not looking up. Ted walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Teddy?"

"Yeah Ivy?" Ted asked. Ivy looked up at him.

"Do you think tomorrow we could start talking about our wedding plans?" Ivy asked.

"Sure," Ted said, before kissing her on the forehead. "Now get dressed." Ivy smiled as she quickly changed.

* * *

Ivy smiled as she stood in a little back room with Melina and Natalya. They were helping Melina get ready. Melina was wearing a short red gown that hugged her hips tightly. It had straps that going around her neck. She had black boots with heels to go along with it. Natalya was wearing a hot pink dress that had black stripes going down the sides. Ivy was wearing the green dress that April had gotten her for Christmas. There was a knock at the door and Mike poked his head in.

"You girls ready?" Mike asked.

"All set," Melina said, a big smile on her face.

"See you out there," Natalya said as she and Ivy exited the room. They walked into the chapel. Natalya sat down next to TJ and Ivy found her seat next to Ted. A small woman began playing here comes the bride on an electric keyboard. Everyone in the room stood, as Mike walked in with Melina on his arm. Ivy looked over at John, who was standing at the end of the aisle with the Reverend. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Once Melina and Mike got to the end of the aisle, Mike sat down next to Maryse and the ceremony began.

"That'll be us soon," Ted whispered in Ivy's ear. Ivy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned her attention back to the ceremony.

* * *

Ivy sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She was lying cuddled up to Ted, but she couldn't fall asleep. The excitement of John and Melina's impromptu nuptials, along with all these ideas about her and Ted's wedding running through her head, was keeping Ivy awake. She leaned over Ted to look at the clock. It blared 4:30 AM at her. She sighed again as she leaned her head on Ted's chest. She sighed as sleep still evaded her.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" She looked up at Ted. She could have sworn he had been asleep five minutes ago.

"I thought you were asleep," Ivy said. Ted shook his head.

"Just had my eyes closed thinking it might help me fall asleep," Ted said, running his hand through Ivy's hair. "What's keep you up?"

"I can never sleep when I have too much on my mind," Ivy said.

"Like what?" Ted asked.

"Wedding stuff," Ivy said.

"Ah," Ted said. "Well talk to me. Even if it's just you rambling, I want to hear it." Ivy smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Well," Ivy began. "I was just thinking about how when you married Kristen," She heard Ted sigh. "Just hear me out! You two had a very traditional wedding. Well we're not the most traditional couple."

"Understatement of the year," Ted said and Ivy swatted at his stomach.

"I was just thinking that we could do something a little more casual or laid-back," Ivy said. "Like maybe a wedding on the beach."

"The beach, huh?" Ted said. "I'm assuming that puts it sometime during the summer?" Ivy nodded. "I like it."

"Really?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah," Ted said. "And I wouldn't have to wear a tux."

"Only if I can get away with not wearing shoes," Ivy said. "I love the feeling of sand between my toes."

"Deal," Ted said.

"So we'll have to figure out where we are during the summer months," Ivy said. "And then pick which location has the best beach."

"And then find a minister," Ted said.

"Well actually," Ivy began. "I already have the perfect person in mind for that."

"Really?" Ted asked and Ivy nodded. "Who?"

"Your dad," Ivy said simply. "I mean your family has been so nice to me and I figured it would be nice if your dad officiated the ceremony."

"Yeah he'd love it," Ted said. "And so do I."

"Good," Ivy said. "Because I didn't have a very good argument past that." Ted chuckled and kissed her.

"Think you can sleep now?" Ted asked and Ivy nodded her head. "Alright, night hun."

"Night sweetie," Ivy said. Ted closed his eyes, smile on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

* * *

Ivy sighed as she stared at the house in front of her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Danny asked, looking over at Ivy. Ivy looked over at her older brother. She took a deep breath and nodded. The two walked up to the door and Ivy gently knocked the door. The door opened and the person inside looked shocked.

"Danny, Ivy," Colonel Sharp said, clearly shocked to see them.

"Can we come in?" Ivy asked. He nodded and let them in. Danny and Ivy walked into the foyer.

"We can sit in the living room," Colonel Sharp said, shutting the door.

"No this will be quick," Ivy said. She could tell her father was still in shock seeing both of them. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "This is for you." She handed it to him.

"What is it?" Colonel Sharp asked.

"It's an invitation to my wedding," Ivy said. "You don't have to come but in case you do, the offer's there."

"Ivy," Colonel Sharp started, but Ivy held her hand up.

"I'm working on forgiving you," Ivy said. "And if you want to prove to me that you actually care, you'll come." She then walked out of the house, followed by Danny.

"So do you think he'll come?" Danny asked, as they got into his car.

"I don't know," Ivy said. "But if he doesn't show, will you walk me down the aisle?" Danny smiled as he started the car.

"Of course sis," Danny said. "Anything for you Ivy."

"Thanks Danny," Ivy said. The two sat in silence as Danny drove off.

* * *

Ivy smiled as she sat in April's room. With April being her Maid of Honor, her room had been deemed bachelorette headquarters. In the room with them were Nikki, Brie, Maryse, Natalya, and Melina.

"Alright alright," Nikki said, holding her glass up. "Here's to Ivy's last night of freedom." The girls all cheered before downing their drinks.

"So there's something I've wanted to do forever," April said. "Now you guys have known Ivy since she came to the main roster, but I've known her since our developmental days."

"We were in FCW first!" Maryse shouted.

"Yeah Ivy, Maryse, and I were the first divas of FCW," Natalya pointed out.

"Details," April said. "The thing is I dealt with many nights of Ivy pining away for Ted."

"I was never pining!" Ivy shouted.

"Sure you weren't," Brie said, patting her shoulder. April pulled out a notebook.

"I started to keep count,"

"No you did not," Ivy said in shock. April smirked deviously. Melina grabbed the notebook and looked inside.

"There are a lot of dates marked down," Melina said.

"Exactly," April said. "So my revenge is, one shot for every five dates." Everyone but Ivy laughed out.

"I hate you," Ivy said, as Maryse handed her a glass.

"Drink up!" April shouted. Ivy cringed before taking her first shot. The others girls cheered as Ivy whined. "Keep 'em coming!" Ivy sighed as they passed her another glass. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ted sighed as he lounged on his bed. He had gotten out of his bachelor party early, claiming he had a headache. He was just afraid that there was going to be a stripper involved and he really didn't want to deal with that. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He internally was praying that it wasn't Cody. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Ivy standing there. She stumbled into the room and Ted caught her from falling. He used his free arm to shut the door.

"Hi Teddy," Ivy said, a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey hun," Ted said. "I thought the girls were keeping you busy tonight."

"I escaped," Ivy said. Ted chuckled as he helped Ivy over to the bed. Ivy put her head on one of the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Ted asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm drunk," Ivy said, slowly lifting her head up. "And it's all April's fault." Ivy pouted and Ted couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not funny! She had this book of all the times I "pined over you" and made me take a shot for every five dates."

"Wow," Ted said. "But pining," Ivy cut him off.

"I never pined!" Ivy shouted, her words slurred together. "April confused pining with ranting."

"I see," Ted said. Ivy leaned her head on Ted's arm. "It's weird to see you drunk."

"Because usually you're the drunk one," Ivy pointed out.

"Because you always encouraged it," Ted said.

"Because you're a funny drunk," Ivy said. Ted rolled his eyes before kissing Ivy's forehead. Ivy fidgeted around until she was lying down. Ted moved so that he was lying next to her.

"Teddy," Ivy said. Ted looked down at her. "I love you." Ted smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Ivy," Ivy smiled as her eyes began to slowly close. She leaned her head on Ted's chest and within minutes, Ted could tell she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ted woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. He slowly moved so that he didn't wake Ivy. He walked over to the door and opened it. April was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Morning," April said. "Is Ivy in here?"

"Yeah," Ted said. "But she's asleep. You really put her through the ringer last night."

"I was just having a little fun," April said, smirking. "That girl can seriously hold her liquor though."

"Yeah I know," Ted said, smirking. "I'll go wake her."

"Kay," April said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ted walked back over to the bed and gently shook Ivy. Ivy moaned and swatted at Ted.

"Ivy hun you have to wake up," Ted said. He heard Ivy sigh as she slowly sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ivy said rubbing her eyes. She noticed April leaning against the doorway. "Hey April." April walked into the room.

"Come on girly," April said. "We have to get going. Lots of things to do." Ivy nodded as she stood up. Ivy quickly kissed Ted, before April dragged her out of the room. Ted chuckled before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**Remember to review! XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in such a long time! I figured I should finally get back to this story, since I left it unattended for way too long. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ted finished buttoning up his shirt as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt and tan khakis.

"Hey man," Cody said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Cody and Brett were both wearing the same thing. "You alright?"

"Never better," Ted said. Cody smiled and patted Ted's shoulder. There was a knock on the door and Danny walked in.

"Hey Ted," Danny said. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "There's, uh, someone here who wants to talk to you." Ted gave him a look as Danny went back over to the door and spoke to someone outside. Ted's expression darkened as Colonel Sharp walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ted asked, griping his fists tightly.

"Ivy invited me," Colonel Sharp said. "Look I know I haven't been that nice to you. I have a lot of making up to do as a father." He glanced at Danny, who was looking at his feet. "But I just wanted to thank you. If my daughter's happy, that's all that should matter." He stuck out his hand and Ted stared at him for a second before sighing. He then shook Colonel Sharp's hand. Colonel Sharp nodded before leaving the room.

"Did Ivy really invite him?" Brett asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Ivy's always been more forgiving than me. And family's really important to her." Danny sighed. "Well, see you guys out there." He smiled slightly before exiting the room.

"Well that was interesting," Cody said. Ted rolled his eyes. If Ivy was willing to forgive her father for what he did, than surely Ted could too.

* * *

April, Nikki, and Brie were standing around in the little tent for them, waiting for Ivy to show them the finished product of her hair, makeup, and dress. The three of them were already dressed in their gowns, a short deep green dress with spaghetti straps. They were all also barefoot.

"Ivy come on," Brie said. Ivy stepped out and the three other women gasped.

"Holy crap," Nikki said.

"Ivy you look amazing," Ivy smiled. Her dress was white, strapless, and fell right below her knees. It was loose on the skirt, allowing the wind to blow it around a little bit. Her hair was half-up and half down, with all of it having been gently curled.

"Thanks guys," Ivy said. "I just can't believe this is actually happening."

"Believe it girly," April said, before the three of them hugged Ivy. Danny walked in as they pulled apart.

"Wow sis," Danny said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Danny," Ivy said.

"Oh and nothing for me?" Nikki asked sarcastically. Danny smirked and kissed Nikki on the cheek.

"I figured that went without saying," Danny said. "And Ivy, he's here."

"Really?" Ivy asked, slightly shocked. Danny nodded as their father walked in.

"We should go line up," April said. She grabbed Nikki and Brie and exited the tent. Danny followed after them.

"You actually came," Ivy said.

"Well you invited me," Colonel Sharp said. "I wasn't going to miss my little girl's wedding. I also spoke to Ted. I wanted to apologize for what I had done." Ivy nodded before hugging her father. She felt his arms wrap around her. "I have a lot of making up to do. I figured I could start with today." Ivy smiled as she leaned up on her toes and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thanks dad," Ivy said. She wrapped her arm around his and walked out of the tent.

* * *

Ted stood, fidgeting. Everyone was seated, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"You alright son?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Yeah," Ted said. "Just anxious. But a good kind of anxious." His father smiled and nodded as the music began to play. Brie walked down the aisle followed by Nikki. As April walked down the aisle, Ted quickly glanced over at Cody. Cody had a big grin on his face. The music changed to the bridal march and everyone stood. Ted felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of Ivy. She looked absolutely gorgeous. When she and Colonel Sharp got to the end of the aisle, Ivy hugged her father. He then sat down and Ivy stood across from Ted.

"Dearly beloved," Ted Sr. began. "We are gathered here today to join Ivy and Ted in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage?" Danny and Colonel Sharp stood.

"We do," Danny said. Ivy smiled at them as they both sat back down. Ivy looked across at Ted. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were on Ivy. Ivy smiled a little as the two kept their eyes locked. With everything they had been through, it was incredible that they had finally reached this day. Ivy felt April tap her on the shoulder. April handed Ivy Ted's ring and Ivy turned back toward Ted and his father.

"Do you Ivy Sharp take Ted DiBiase Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband," Ted Sr. began. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ivy said, as she slid the ring onto Ted's finger.

"And do you Ted DiBiase Jr. take Ivy Sharp to be your lawfully wedded husband," Ted Sr. said, turning to his son. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ted said, placing the ring on Ivy's finger. Ivy smiled at him.

"Then by the power vested in me," Ted Sr. said. "I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to his son and smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Ted smiled and cupped Ivy's face. As everyone around them applauded and cheered, Ivy and Ted kissed, happy to finally be married.

* * *

Ivy giggled as she walked with April away from a group of their friends. April sighed as she leaned her head on Ivy's arm.

"I want to sit down," April said. "Come sit with me."

"I have to talk to people you goofball," Ivy said. April groaned. "Go find your boyfriend to keep you company."

"He's talking to his dad," April said.

"And?" Ivy asked. April looked down and began biting at her thumb nail. "Oh good grief, you haven't really met him, have you?"

"Well I know who he is," April said. "It's just that was always in a professional sense. Now I'm dating his son." Ivy sighed.

"Girly you over think everything," Ivy said. "Just go over there and talk with them." Ivy nudged April and she sighed before walking off. Ivy watched as April walked over to Cody and his dad. She noticed Cody smile and wrap his arm around April. Ivy shook her head with a slight smirk on her face as she turned to walk in the other direction.

"Oh hey there beautiful," Ted said, wrapping his arms around Ivy. "It seems I haven't had a minute alone with my wife."

"That's because we have guests to entertain Teddy," Ivy said. Ted rolled his eyes before kissing Ivy. She pulled away and swatted lovingly at his shoulder. "You're incorrigible."

"You're cute when you try to act angry at me," Ted said. Ivy stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey now, if you're going to be so free with your tongue, you could at least kiss me again." Ivy gaped at him before giggling. She wrapped her hand around his, before walking over to another group of people.

* * *

Everyone was seated at their tables, finishing their meals, when Cody and April walked up to the little stage that was set.

"Hey everybody," Cody said. "I'm Cody and I'm the best man. I just wanted to come up here and just say a little something. Now Ted and I have been friends since we were kids and I have got to say that I trust the guy with my life. I met Ivy through Ted. My friendship with Ivy is kind of odd. And by odd I mean, most of it is based off our shared love of playing video games."

"I have a trophy that says I'm better than you!" Ivy shouted and everyone but Cody laughed.

"Sh," Cody said. "Now I kind of have to be cheesy for a minute here because I've never seen two people as perfect for each other as Ivy and Ted are. They just seem to have this unfathomable connection. So I guess all I can really say now is, congratulations guys." He stepped away from the microphone and April stepped forward.

"Well hi there," April said. "I'm April, the maid of honor. I've known Ivy for a few years now and she's the greatest friend that anyone could ever have. Ivy and I have what we like to call our 'deeply personal chats', which just basically involves one of us prying information out of the other." Everyone chuckled at April's comment. "And I just remember one time Ivy and I were talking. I was really upset about something and I remember distinctly that Ivy said to me 'I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of. Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you." AJ glanced at Ivy, who had a big smile on her face. "I think it's pretty obvious that Ivy and Ted are perfect for each other. Congratulations you guys." AJ and Cody walked off the stage. Ivy stood up and hugged AJ.

"You're the best," Ivy said. AJ smiled as they pulled away and both sat down.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom's first dance," The DJ announced. Ted stood up and extended his hand to Ivy. She stood and they walked over to the dance floor.

"We didn't pick a song for our first dance," Ivy said.

"Well you didn't," Ted said. The music began and a wide smile spread across Ivy's face. "I figured this would work." Ivy smiled as they began dancing to "Everything" by Michael Bublé. Ivy noticed Ted was quietly singing along. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," Ivy said. Ted smiled.

"I love you too," Ted said as they continued dancing.

* * *

Ivy woke up the next morning, with a big smile of her face. She rolled over and looked at her husband. The fact that Ivy could call Ted her husband made her heart soar. Ted's eyes opened slowly.

"Morning," Ivy said.

"Morning Mrs. DiBiase," Ted said, smiling. Ivy grinned and moved closer to Ted. Ted wrapped his arm around Ivy.

"We're married," Ivy said. "Can you believe that? Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Sure," Ted said. Ivy chuckled and Ted kissed her forehead. "But honestly Ivy, you've been my best friend for years and somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you," Ivy said. "So much." Ivy rested her head on Ted's chest and Ted gently ran his hand through Ivy's hair. After everything they had been through, they were both more than happy to be married to each other.

* * *

**So there you go! The actual wedding scene was so short because I never really know how to write weddings. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last so make sure you guys review!**


	34. Epilogue

**So here's the final chapter! Here's the thing about this story, it could really go on forever. But at 34 chapters, this story is the longest I have ever written and I am so proud of what it has accomplished. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support with this story. Anyways, here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivy DiBiase slowly opened her eyes. She pushed some of her brown hair out of her face and rolled over. She smiled as she saw her husband, still fast asleep. She couldn't believe today was their tenth wedding anniversary. She sighed and shook his shoulder gently. Ted grumbled in response.

"Sweetie you have to wake up," Ivy said. Ted groaned.

"Five more minutes, hun?" Ted asked. Ivy chuckled.

"If you don't wake up now," Ivy said. "Then you're going to get the wakeup call from the cavalry." Ted sighed and sat up. "Good morning handsome." Ted rolled his eyes before kissing his wife. They heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Here comes the cavalry," Ted said. The door flew open and three small children bounded into the room and onto the bed.

"Morning mom and dad!" Mackenzie, their eldest, said. Mackenzie was nine years old. She had wild brown hair that reminded Ivy of her hair when she was younger. Mackenzie was almost the spitting image of Ivy as a child.

"Happy Anni," Ted and Ivy's middle child Helena, stumbled over the words.

"Anniversary kiddo," Ivy said, scooping Helena up and putting her in her lap. Helena was seven and a half years old. She had short brown hair and the same eyes as her father. While Mackenzie was very outgoing, Helena was a little bit shy.

"We made you this," Theo, their youngest, said. He handed them a card. Theo was five years old. Ted Sr. said that Theo acted just like Ted did when he was that age, joking that at five years old Ted was a "high energy pain in the ass". While he was kidding, Ivy could see the similarities between Ted and Theo.

"You three are the best," Ted said, putting the card on the nightstand.

"I wrote it," Mackenzie said, very proudly.

"I drew the picture," Helena said quietly.

"I helped!" Theo said. Ivy couldn't help chuckle at her son's comment.

"Mom can we watch Smackdown tonight?" Mackenzie asked. "Please?"

"Yeah please?" Helena asked. "Aunt April said that Uncle Cody has a big match tonight. Damian thinks he might win a title!" Ivy smiled. Helena's best friend was April and Cody's son Damian. Cody and April had gotten married about a year after Ivy and Ted. Damian was there oldest. They also had a daughter who was three years old.

"I don't know," Ivy said. "That's up to your Uncle Danny and Aunt Nikki. They're babysitting you three tonight."

"Is Mia coming?" Theo asked. Ivy nodded and Theo smiled. Mia was Danny and Nikki's daughter. She was the same age as Theo and the two cousins were extremely close.

"Uncle Danny will definitely say yes," Mackenzie said, smiling. "He loves wrestling almost as much as we do!" Ted chuckled at his eldest's comment.

"Who wants breakfast?" Ted asked, changing the subject. The three children started shouting. "What should we make honey?" He turned to Ivy. Ivy smiled.

"How about," She looked at her children, who were all staring at her with pleading eyes. "Pancakes!" The three children cheered and ran out of the room. Ted chuckled and got out of bed. He grabbed a T-shirt from his dresser and put it on, along with a pair of black shorts. He turned to Ivy, who had thrown on a green sundress. Ted smiled and walked over to his wife.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Ted asked, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Ivy smiled and draped her arms around Ted's neck.

"It had nothing to do with luck," Ivy said. Ted smiled before kissing Ivy.

"Mom, Dad!" Their three children shouted. Ivy chuckled as she pulled away from Ted.

"Time to feed the troops," Ivy said. Ted smirked and they headed downstairs. As Ted followed his wife down the stairs, he couldn't help think about what Ivy said. She was right; luck had nothing to do with the two of them getting together. Ivy had just been there all along.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my story, Been Here All Along! Make sure you review one last time!**


End file.
